Hidden identity
by Hermione Katniss Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is actuly Isabella Potter, the twin sister of Harry potter. It's theirs and their best friends, Ron and Hermione, last year at Hogwarts and their on a search to fing the 7 horcruxes that will kill Voldermort. But how will the Cullens take it when she tells them if she ever does make it back out alive. Please read. story isnbetter than summery amd will be finished.
1. Leaving

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bpov**_

I was snuggled up to Edward as we sat on the love seat. We were watching Romeo and Juliet. We were up to the part where Romeo had found Juliet dead and I was about to start crying. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket making my leg vibrate. I took my phone out and looked at the caller id. The name was enough to make me stop breathing.

"I have to take this" I said, looking at Edward.

"Okay" Edward said calmly, his eyes full of love, "But hurry back sweet."

I ran into the kitchen (trying not to trip over my feet) and pressed the accept button on my phone. Then I held the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone

"_Hello_, Bella is that you?" he spoke clearly into the phone. His voice brought back memories.

"Harry!, is that you. Why are you calling? You said that you would on call if…"

"_Bella its time" _Harry said.

"Time, time for what" I said stupidly, "oh" I gasped when I realized what he meant.

"_Yes Bella time. The Dursley's are gone and its are birthday tomorrow. I need you to meet me at the Dursley's at 9pm"_

"But Harry how do you expect me to get there I'm not 17 yet I cant use my magic"

"_Don't worry Hagrids coming to pick you up in half an hour at your house. Make sure you have everything you need." _Harry said to me.

"Okay Harry. See you soon" I whispered.

"Bye Bella" he spoke and before I could say something he hung up.

I walked back into the living room where Edward was laying. His hands were placed under his head and he was looking at the ceiling. He looked deep in thought.

"Hi Edward" I mumbled staring at his perfect golden eyes that now faced me.

"Hi love who was it?

I started trembling but luckily he didn't seem to notice. "Oh it was just Charlie but he wants me home. Do you mind driving me?

"Of course love" he said walking past me picking up his keys then stopping to kiss me on the cheek.

He grabbed my wrist and guided me towards his silver Volvo. I walked towards the door but before I could open it Edward used his vampire speed to open it for me. I then sat down next to Edward in the passenger seat.

He grabbed my hand in his and then started the car. He reversed the car and started driving.

I watched as the speed of the car went up. From 25 to 40 to 62 then to 70. I looked out the window and watched the trees zoom by. "So why did Charlie want you back? Edward asked.

"Oh he just wanted to talk to me… you know!" I said my breath jagging . "Oh okay" Edward answered. We sat there in silence for the next 5 minutes.

Then we stopped just outside my house and I knew that this was the last time I would see him possibly for months. "I love you, you know that right!"

"Of course I do love, and I love you too. But why are you telling me. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah of course I am just always remember that, and tell your family that I love then as well"

He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and tightly hugged him around the neck. The sweet scent of honey and vanilla filled my nose.

I let him go and leaned back in my seat. "Bye Edward" I mumbled and got out the car.

"Bye love" he waved, "see you later then" he grinned. I put on a fake smile and nodded then I turned and walked to the door. As I slowly opened the front door. it squeaked. I stepped into the lonely house and ran up the stairs into my room. I grabbed my huge suite case from under my bed and started to fill it. I packed clothes, my wand, school robes, a hair brush, a bobble, a book and my phone. I glanced at the clock it was 8:45.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I placed my bag my the door and got 3 bits of paper and started to write on them. The first one was for Charlie. It said;

Dear Charlie,

Thanks for looking after me all thus time and for letting me stay here with you. But its time for me to go. When this is all over I hope I can still see you If I make it out. I love you lots.

Love from

Bella xxxxx

Then I wrote one for the Cullen's. I wrote;

_**Dear Cullen's,**_

_**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys. I really don't want to but I need to finish of something I started. If I….. when I come back I promise that I will explain everything to you. Remember that I love all you guys and I hope that you can forgive me when I return. Be safe. **_

_**Lots of love from,**_

_**Bella **_

Then I took the last bit of paper and I wrote it to Edward;

Dear Edward,

I'm really sorry for leaving you without an explanation but the phone call I got today wasn't from Charlie but from someone else. They reminded me that I have something to finish off. I'm really sorry for lying to you. I hope that when I return you and your family will forgive me but if you don't I understand. I love you so very much and if I don't return I hope you will find happiness somewhere else. Please don't try to find me. I love you with all my heart. Lots of love, Bella

My name is Bella Lilly Potter the twin sister of Harry James Potter. I am 16 years old and my birthday is tomorrow. When I was a baby lord voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me and my brother ,Harry, but the spell rebounded and destroyed him and it left us with a lightning shape scar on our heads.

Then we moved to our uncle Vernon's and aunt petunia. (Aunt petunia who is our moms sister who is a muggle) Also there son Dudley. And they all hate us. When we were 11 we found out that we were witch and wizard and then we went to Hogwarts where we met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And ever since Voldemort has been trying to kill us. Now we have to go off and find the horcruxes that will destroy him…


	2. The Letter

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Epov**_

After I left Bella's house I drove back to mine and was a bit surprised to find that the rest of my family was already home.

"Hey guys" I said walking into the room and sitting my self down by Esme and Carlisle, who were sitting on the chair that was furthest from the TV. "Hi Edward" Esme said softly placing her hand on my shoulder, Where's Bella?

"She went home, Charlie wanted to talk to her." I told her.

After that we talked about their hunting trip. When it turned 10o'clock, I left the house and ran to Bella's.

As I ran, I felt the wind blow through my golden, messy hair and I saw the trees and houses fly past me. Finally I reached my Bella's house and without hesitation I jumped onto the tree outside of her room and was about to go in when I noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked outside.

"That's weird" I thought to myself, "Didn't Bella say that he wanted to talk to her?" I ignored my thought and climbed through Bella's window into her small bedroom. But as I entered I noticed that there was no sounds in the house. No breathing, no sound of a beating heart and no sound of blood running through anyone's veins.

"Bella!" I mentally yelled to myself, "Where are you" I dug out my phone just about to call Alice to ask if she had seen anything when I noticed to envelopes on her bed. One was addressed to me and the other was addressed for my family.

I grabbed to two envelopes and jumped out the widow. Then I ran straight back to my house, faster than usual. After about 2 minutes I arrived back at my house.

"Bella's gone!" I screamed throwing open the door. Alice then came running down the stairs, at full speed. so that she was standing right in front of me. "What do you mean Bella's gone?" Alice practically screamed at me.

"Well I went to Bella's room but there was no one there and Charlie's cruiser wasn't there wither even thoe Bella told me that he wanted to talk to her. Also I found these to envelopes on her bed!" I said quickly all in one breath.

"Well why would Bella lie to you and….. Wait did you say that you found letters in Bella's room?" Alice again screamed at me.

"Yes" I said trying to keep calm and not break down in front of my family.

"Well give them here and let me read them!" Alice yelled at me

I passed the letter to Alice, my hand trembling. But I kept the one addressed to me hidden in my back pocket. She was about to turn around and leave when she turned to face me again.

"Didn't you say that there was 2 letters? You only gave me one" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes but one of them is addressed to me" I said as calmly as could under the situation but inside I really wanted to explode.

"Oh" she said and then she turned and walked off over to the rest of the family who were sitting there with worried looks on their faces. Even Rosalie.

I walked over to them slowly and rested my head on Esme's shoulder who then rubbed soothing circles on my back and shushed me telling me that everything was going to be alright

Alice took a deep breath and started to read

_**Dear Cullen**__**'**__**s,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m really sorry for leaving you guys. I really don**__**'**__**t want to but I need to finish of something I started. If I**__**…**__**.. when I come back I promise that I will explain everything to you. Remember that I love all you guys and I hope that you can forgive me when I return. Be safe. **_

_**Lots of love from,**_

_**Bella **_

_Oh. My poor daughter I wonder what she means by finish something I started. _Esme.

_Bella. Where are you? Why did you have to leave. _Carlisle.

_Oh sis. Where are you? Please don't kill your self. This is gonna kill Edward_. Emmett.

_Bella where did you go. Now I feel really bad for being so bitchy to you. _Rosalie.

_Oh no! I hope Bella will be okay. This is going to destroy Edward. _Jasper.

_Bella! No No No No! My sister, my best friend. Where are you. Will you be okay? Come back! _Alice.

Did she say if! Did she say if she came back! I yelled. Then finally I had enough I collapsed on he floor and curled into a ball sobbing tearless cries. "Shush sweet" Esme said soothingly placing me on her lap rocking me back and forth like a young kid who had hurt themselves. Minutes past and my sobs had gotten quieter but all I wanted was my sweet Bella in my arms. Then I remembered about the letter from Bella that was sitting in my back pocket.

I jumped from Esme's lap and ran up to my room closing the door behind me. I grabbed the

Letter from my pocket and ripped open the envelope and saw Bella's untidy handwriting. Then I read it out loud

**Dear Edward,**

**I****'****m really sorry for leaving you without an explanation but the phone call I got today wasn****'****t from Charlie but from someone else. They reminded me that I have something to finish off. I****'****m really sorry for lying to you. I hope that when I return you and your family will forgive me but if you don****'****t I understand. I love you so very much and if I don****'****t return I hope you will find happiness somewhere else. Please don****'****t try to find me. I love you with all my heart. Lots of love, Bella xxxxx**

"Oh Bella" I thought to myself, "Where did you go, and please don't hurt yourself and please, please, please come back to me when your done. I love you!"

And with that I rolled of my bed (the bed that Bella used) and collapsed on the floor with a heap of tearless cries. And I stayed there.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**Bpov**

After I wrote all of the letters I placed the one for the Cullens and Edward on my bed and the one for Charlie on the kitchen table. I looked at the clock once more and then headed back upstairs to check that I had everything. Then suddenly I heard footsteps from downstairs they were to big for Charlies and to heavy for any of the Cullens.

"Hagrid" I yelled to myself and rushed down the stairs. there standing in the living room was Hagrid looking as tall and hairy as ever. "Hagrid!" I yelled running over to him and hugging him. "Hi Bells how ya been?"

"Good, how about you"

"Iv been okay I suppose, except for the whole magic world being destroyed. Now enough talkin we gott'a get you to your brother before he goes crazy" he grunted.

I grabbed his hand and then my feet were of the ground and I was flying. Then I was spinning. All other the place.

"Oof!" I grunted when I felt my feet come in contact with the floor. My ears were popping and my mouth tasted like metal.

I looked up and then noticed where I was. I let out a high pitch scream and ran into the house without hesitation.

I slammed open the door and ran towards Harry then I jumped into his arms. "Harry!" I yelled still hugging him. "Bells" he mumbled, "Its good to see you. I missed you"

I let go of him and then turned to see my two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Ah" I screamed turning to hug them both, "I missed you guys so much"

"Alright Bella we missed you to but we don't go round cutting off your breathing" Ron wheezed.

"Sorry" I said blushing. Then I looked up and noticed every one else in the room. Fred, George, Mr Weasley, Bill Weasley, Mad-eye moody, Kingsley, Fleur Delacoy ,Lupin and Tonks. "Hey guys I didn't no you were coming" I said

"Either did I but they showed up any way." Harry answered

"Hey Bells" I heard two voices say at the same time.

I smiled knowing who it was. "Hey Fred, George."

"How's are favourite girl been" they beamed.

"Iv been good" I smiled

"How many times did you hurt yourself, and be honest." They said

"A couple" I said looking down. I looks back up at them and by the look on their faces they obviously didn't believe me, "Alright a lot"

"That's more like it" they laughed.

Then Tonks started talking "Wait till you here the news" she said with a smile, "me and….."

" Damn right we'll have time for a cosy catch up later! We've gotta get the hell out of here " mad-eye grunted interrupting Tonks, "Potters your still underage which means you still have the trace on you"

"What's the trace?" me and Harry asked at the same time

"Well it means if you sneezed the ministry would no who wiped your nose the point is we've gotta use the way of trance port that the trace cant detect." Mad-eye answered.

"Brooms are fast, we'll take that way. We'll go in pars that way if there's any one out there, which I recon there is, they wont now what potters are the real ones "

"The real one?" Harry asked

"I believe your familiar with this type of brew" Mad-eye said taking out a small bottle from his coat pocket.

"No" said Harry.

"Absolutely not" I finished

"Told you he'd take it well" Hermione said from behind.

"No if you think that we're gonna let everyone risk there lives for us"

"Never heard that one before, have we"

"No but this is different taking that becoming us." Harry said seriously.

"Well we don't really wont to mate, but at least were becoming you and not Bella." said Fred

"Imagine if something went wrong and we became you forever." continued George.

"Every one here is of age potter, they've all agreed to take the risk."

A loud cough interrupted us from behind. A small, old man stood there. He was mostly bold and had stubble all around his mouth.

"Technically I didn't" he stopped and looked at us and then continued again, " Mundungus Fletcher always been an admirer."

"Put a sock in it Mundungus" Mad-Eye yelled deeply, "As we planned miss Granger" he said and nodded towards Hermione who walked over to us and yanked a hair from our heads. I yelped in pain.

"Bloody hell Hermione" I said as she dropped the two hairs into to bottles of polyjuice potion. The potions sizzled as the hairs fell in.

Hermione went to go stand my Fleur and the boys went to go stand in a line. Me and Harry just stood there in awe.

"For those of you who have never had polyjuice potion before, fair warning it taste like goblin piss"

"Had experience with that Mad-eye" Fred asked

Moody didn't speak, he just stared at him.

"Just trying to defuse the tension" he answer excepting the bottle of polyjuice and drinking it as Mad-eye then gave the other one to Hermione who drunk it with a disgusted look on her face.

Me and Harry watched in amazement as Fred and George became smaller and then there hair turned from its original ginger to it newly formed dark brown. Mudungus grew taller and we watched as he got Harrys features. Next was Ron who got a few inches smaller and got Harrys messy, brown

Next we watched Hermione, she shortened and her hair became a little more gingery colour. Fleur's hair changer colour, she grew smaller and I watched as she got my features. Then suddenly me and Harry were looking at four Harrys and two me's.

"Wow we're identical" Fred and George said in sync.

"Not yet your not" Mad-eye said throwing down a pile of clothes down. Me, Hermione and Fleur went into the kitchen to get changed. We changed into a long sleeved, light blue t-shirt and some simple jeans.

We went back into the Living room and saw all the Harry in clothes like are but a red t-shirt instead. I couldn't even tell which one was my brother.

"Alright" said Moody interrupting my thoughts, "you'll each be paired off, each pair will have a protector. Mundungus I want you to stay by me"

"As for Bella and Harry"

"Yes" everyone chorused

"The real ones, where the devils are you anyway"

"Here" we said sticking up are hands, so that he could see us.

"You'll be riding with Hagrid"

"I brought you two here 16 years ago when you were no bigger than a Bo truckle I feel its only right if I should be he one to take you away."

"This is all very touching. Lets go!" he yelled, stomping away. His leg making a loud sound as he did. We walked out the house and I grabbed Pebbles (my owl) as I did and Harry got Hedwig then we let them fly off. They hooted. We walked over so the starting positions. Me sitting to the right of Hagrid. I looked over at Harry who looked nervous. I betted that he wasn't nervous for us but more for everyone else who was risking their live for us. "Please let everyone be okay" I thought to my self.

"Everyone head to the borrows" he grumbled loud enough for us all to hear, "On the count of three"

"Hold on tight you to" Hagrid said looking at us both

I heard the engine start as Mad-eye started counting. 1,2,3! On the count of three he stomped his walking stick down and we all went. I watched Bill and Fleur go by on a dragon and the rest on a broom. And before I new it the bike was off the ground and we were flying


	4. The flight

**Chapter 4**

**Bpov**

We flew into the air and over Mad-eye who ducked just in time so the bike didn't hit him. As we flew, I felt the strong wind blow through my hair and the cold air made me shiver.

I looked to my left where Harry was sitting and just through the cloud of darkness I saw Moody on his broom flying past us. The bike turned slightly left and I heard a crash of thunder. Then suddenly as we left the cloud there was sounds of loud yelling.

And then we saw it. in front of us was hundreds of death eaters waiting for us. They flew forwards and started throwing spells at every one.

"Hagrid we have to help the others" I screamed leaning over.

"Cant do that Bella, Mad-eyes orders" Hagrid replied looking at me.

Next he pressed a button on the front of the bike and flames erupted from behind us making us go at least 5x faster. We shot forwards towards the ground. A bunch of death eaters following us.

With a loud crash we hit the floor and Hagrid started driving just as fast while dodging cars.

"Hang on!" he yelled to us both.

"Stupefy!" I screamed turning around and pointing at a death eater who then fell off their broom.

They continued to throw spells at us and Hagrid continued to dodge them. Suddenly one of the death eaters casted a spell that hit a van that was driving in front of us. Me and Harry watched in horror as the van crashed and toppled over.

Hagrid turned the bike to the right so that we were now driving on the wrong side of the road.

Cars continued to stop and crash as they tried to dodge us and the death eaters. "Hang on!" Hagrid yelled as two busses came driving in our direction. I grabbed onto the seat and He went driving on the top of the brick wall. Me and Harry went flying from our seats and were now currently hanging from them.

After we passed the two busses Hagrid then put the bike back down on the ground. We passed more cars when suddenly a death eater came from behind us and hit Hagrid with a spell so that he was knocked unconscious.

"Hagrid!" we both yelled as his head hit the bars.

We grabbed onto the bars and attempted to steer the bike. We hurled the bike upwards and it left the floor once more. We flew high up trying to move past the death eaters. Then a familiar white owl came flying towards. Hedwig!

Hedwig flew behind us and forwards on to a death eater. She clawed one of them and flew round again. Then horror struck, as a bright, green, blinding light hit the air.

There was a silent hoot. And then silence. We watched in horror as she fell thousands of feet from the air.

"No" Harry screamed as he watched his owl die right before his eyes. A single tear slid from my eye.

As the death eater vanished, me and Harry carried on driving when my scar burnt deeply. I cried in pain and so did my brother. As the pain carried on, and we couldn't take much more we lay our heads on the bike bars. Then, next a familiar feeling entered my mind as my right arm twitched. I lifted my arm and shot it out. At the time as Harry did. On the other side came a colour blast from some one I could recognize any where. Voldemort.

Suddenly the sky was filled with colourful sparks. We stayed like that for while when then something happened and his spell vanished. Quickly we stomped on the red button on the bike so we went faster. There was a loud yell and blast from down below.

As we kept going Hagrid finally woke up again.

The bike made a loud grunting sound and fell to the ground. We landed into a large puddle that splattered us all over and skidded to the end if it

After that we quickly walked over to the Weasley's house where Mrs Weasley and Ginny were waiting.

"Harry, Bella, Hagrid" Mrs Weasley yelled running over to us. Ginny closely following behind.

"What happened, where are the others?" she asked with worried expression.

"What is nobody else back yet?" Harry asked frightened for his friends.

"They were on us from the start, Molly, we didn't stand a chance" Spoke Hagrid.

"Well" she said with a long breath, "Thank goodness you three are alright"

"The death eaters were waiting for us, it was a ambush" Hagrid said as Ginny walked over to us."Remus and Tonks should have already been back, Dad and Fred as well" she said almost with the same worried expression to her mum. At that very moment there was a loud whooshing sound as Remus and a very injured looking George came into view. He had blood dripping from his ear. His arm was wrapped around Lupins and he was limping.

"Quick into the house!" he yelled as Harry ran over to them to help George. They limped into the living room with us closely following behind and helped him lay on the couch.

"Oh my boy" Mrs Weasley cried as she saw George.

As Mr Weasley comforted Fred, Remus grabbed me and Harry and pushed us into a wall.

"What are you doing?" Cried Ginny who stood there with a shocked look on her face.

Me and Harry stood there breathing hard

"What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry and Bella potter visited my office in Hogwarts?"

"Are you mad!" yelled Harry

"What creature?!"

"A…a Grindylow!" we both yelled

He loosened his grip on us and then finally let us go. He turned around to face every one and then started talking.

"we've been betrayed, Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure that you weren't an impostor"

We nodded. Then a loud sound coming from outside interrupted us. Lupin ran outside closely followed by me and Harry. He took out his wand and pointed it to Kingsley who was standing in the same position to Lupin.

"What were the last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked Lupin

Lupin smiled and said "Harry and Bella are the best hope we have" he replied. Kingsley didn't smile but lowered his arm.

"What gave you away?" he asked looking at the Pair of us.

"Hedwig I think, she was trying to protect us" said my brother.

Another bright light appeared, and from the distance we saw a large dragon with Bill and Fleur on it. Then from the other side came Tonks and Ron. Hermione, who was standing behind Kingsley, ran forwards and hugged him.

"Deserves that, brilliant he was. I wouldn't be standing here without him" spoke Tonks hugging Remus.

"Really?" said Hermione in surprise, letting go of Ron.

"Always the tone of surprise" said Ron deeply.

Then me and Harry ran up to them both and hugged them. We broke apart when we saw Mr Weasley and Fred.

"Are we the last ones back?" Mr Weasley asked

"Where's George?" his smile turned into worried frown when he saw everyone's faces and then ran inside.

They went into the house followed by everyone else and Fred kneeled down beside George who was currently lying on the couch.

"How you feeling Georgy?"

"Saint like" Fred whispered

"Come again"

"Saint like, I'm holy. I'm holy Fred get it" he said pointing to where his ear should have been.

"The whole world of ear related humour, and you go for I'm holy. That's pathetic."

"Recon I'm still better lookin than you"

I stared at the two people in front of me. I wanted to cry. They were so good together and you couldn't take one away from the other. Just like me and Harry. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Bill stepped forwards and started to speak

"Mad-eyes dead" he said. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Dead. "How could he be dead?" I yelled to myself. Why?

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated"

We all stared at Bill. "What a wimp!" I yelled to myself, "How could he let this happen?"

(Later that night)

We all went to bed early that night. Me, Hermione and Fleur were all sharing Ginnys room. It was around 10pm and I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about todays events. I had closed my eyes again trying to get to sleep when I heard footsteps. I bolted up from my bed when I saw a dark figure enter the room. I let out a silent scream.

"Calm down Bella, its only me" said a familiar voice

"Harry" I yelled, "Never do that again"

"Bella I'm leaving" he said and I started to panic

"What do you mean leaving?" I whisper yelled

"Do you want to see anyone else get hurt because of us?"

"No of course I don't"

"Then come with me"

I nodded. I grabbed my essentials and headed out the room. Harry by my side. I quietly closed the door behind us and we headed outside. We had only taken a few steps from the front door. When we heard a voice yell from behind.

"Harry, Bella where you guys going?"


	5. Love and pain

**Chapter 5**

**Bpov**

We turned around almost simultaneously and were surprised to find are self face to face with no other than Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked obviously deeply hurt that we would leave with out a goodbye.

"Nobody else is going to die, not for me"

"Or me" I piped in.

"For you" said Ron as we turned around, "You think Mad-eye died for you, you think George took that curse for you. You may be the chosen ones mate but this is a hole lot bigger than that, its always been bigger than that" He finished as we turned back round to face him again.

"Come with us then" I stated

"And leave Hermione, are you mad? We wouldn't last two days without her." stated Ron

"Don't tell her I said that."

"What about me?" I said a little taken back.

"What about you?" Ron asked me

"I'm smart"

"Well your not as smart as Hermione" Ron laughed

"Anyway" Ron said continuing, You've still got the trace on you, still got the wedding…"

"Look I don't care about a wedding. Sorry, no matters who's it is. We have to start finding these horcruxes. There are only chance to beat him and the longer we stay here the stronger he gets!" yelled Harry.

"Tonight's not the time mate, that would be doing him a favour"

Me and Harry stood there making a decision. Go or stay.

"One more day cant hurt can it? I mean we can always go tomorrow. After the wedding" I thought. I looked over to Harry who then nodded to me. We turned around and stood either side of Ron.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Ron as we started heading back to the house, "I mean there bits of his soul these horcruxes. Bits of him, and when Dumbledore destroyed the ring, and you two destroyed Tom Riddles diary. He must of felt something. To kill the other horcruxes we have to find them. Where are they? Where do we start?"

As Ron finished we were back at the house, we quietly opened the front door and headed back to our rooms. I walked over to Ginnys room and got back into bed.

(The next day)

We woke up early the next day so that we could get ready for the wedding. The house had been decorated and was now full of banners that said Bill and Fleur. I was wearing a baby blue, knee length dress that had was ,laced from the waste up. My hair was in curls, I was wearing light makeup, my favourite necklace, my charm bracelet that Alice gave me and a pair of black flats. I was standing in the living room by Harry reading the Daily Prophet that was talking about Dumbledore when I heard footsteps heading into the room and Ginnys voice. I quickly left the room giving them some privacy. I headed into the garden and saw George leaning against the wall drinking a cup of Gillywater. He had a large bandage wrapped around his head

"Hi" I said turning to face him.

"Hi" he replied, "Wheres Harry?"

"Inside with Ginny, I wanted to give them some privacy" I answered.

"In that case" he said taking off towards the living room.

"Where are you going" I asked curiously

"to refill my drink" he said with a mischievous look, "Coming?"

I nodded and we headed into the house. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard while passing by and poured in some Gillywater. I looked up to see George heading into the living room where Ginny and Harry were. I followed him. As I headed in I noticed my brother kissing no other than Ginny Weasley I followed George to the corner of the counter then stopped.

I held up my cup and crossed my legs. A few seconds later they pulled apart.

"Good morning" we said as they turned to face us.

Ginny blushed a deep red that nearly matched the colour of her hair and Harry stood there awkwardly knowing that his girlfriends brother and his sister had just watched him kiss her.

Harry awkwardly walked away outside and I ran after him. I opened my mouth to start talking when Harry stopped me.

"Don't start" Harry said turning to look at me.

I closed my mouth. As we got to the back garden, the strong wind hit me, and blew my hair all over the place, and I could here Mr Weasley shouting.

"Altogether now. 1,2,3!" he yelled pointing up his wand along with many others. Up in the air was a small, white tent. The tent didn't look large enough fill all of us staying here no matter at least

50-60 others. But the tent was probably bigger inside than it looked. just like the tent we stayed in 3 years ago at the Quidditch world cup.

There was a loud noise and then a familiar man was walking up the path towards the Burrow. Towards us.

As the man walked closer to us, he began to seem more and more familiar. Then it clicked it was the minister of magic I mentally slapped my self for being so slow.

"Bloody hell" said George, "What's the minister of magic doing here?" we all turned to face him.

"May I talk to Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Miss Potter?" asked the minister when he reached us. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Of course, you may use the living room if you like" she offered.

The minister nodded and walked off towards the house. We followed behind him.

"What do you think he wants?" whispered Ron

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows, he could be here to talk about anything" replied Hermione.

We walked into the living room after the minister and he motioned for us to sit down. Harry, Hermione and Ron had already taken up the small couch so I sat on the arm of it beside Harry.

"So what do we owe the pleasure to minister" I said looking up to face him.

"I think that we both know the answer to that Miss Potter" he said.

He walked over to the small table that was in front of the couch and sat him self down.

He lay down a small brown object onto the table.

"And this is?" Harry asked him.

He opened up his small, black bag and took out a folded piece of paper. He let the piece if paper out of his hands and it hovered in the air unfolding itself.

"This is the last will of Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First to Ronald bilius Weasley I leave my deluminator a devise of my own making in the hope that when things seem dark it will show him the light" The minister said passing Ron the deluminator.

"Dumbledore left this for me?!" said Ron unwrapping it, "Brilliant"

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Before he could answer Rons question he clicked a button and the light disappeared from the room. He then re-clicked the button and the light returned.

"Wicked" Ron breathed.

" Next to Hermione gene Granger I leave my copy of beadle and the bard in the hope she finds it entertaining and instructive. He said passing the small book to Hermione.

"My mum use to read me those" Ron said eyeing the book, "The wizard and the hopping pot, babbitty rabbityy and her cackling stump" Ron laughed.

We looked at him not knowing any of the stories.

"Oh come on, Babbitty rabbitty!" we shook our heads, "No" he said shocked.

"Next to Isabella Lilly Potter I leave you the first bat you used in your first Quidditch game. Hoping that you find it useful." He passed me the large bat and I carefully looked at it. It brought back so many memories. The bat had few scratches and my name engraved on the side. I grabbed the bat with to hands and flung it out.

Suddenly the bat in my hands shrunk to the size of my middle finger so that it easily fit in my hands.

"Wow!" I said in amazement.

I flung the bat again so that it tuned to its original size and I put it down waiting for the minister to continue.

"Finally to Harry James Potter I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts. As a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill" He finished holding a small, golden ball in a small cloth.

He passed it over to Harry and they all watched him grab it like they were expecting something to happen. When they realized that nothing was going to happen they looked away.

"Is that it then?" Harry asked the minister.

"Quite, Dumbledore left you two a second request. The sword of Godric Gryffindor." We looked in amazement. When he noticed are faces he began to speak again.

"Unfortunately the sword wasn't Dumbledore's to give a way. He said quickly, "As a important historical artefact it belongs to…"

"Harry and Bella" Hermione interrupted

"It belongs to Harry and Bella. It came to them when they most needed it in the chamber of secrets." Hermione stated.

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor, Miss Granger. It does not make it that wizards property. And in any event the current where abouts of the sword is un-known."

"Excuse me" Ron said in surprise.

"The sword is missing" Replied the minister. Hermione looked over at Ron.

"I don't know what your up to potters, but you cant fight this war by yourselves" he stopped for a moments breath and then continued, "He's to strong"

(Later that day)

After the minister had left we all got ready for the wedding. Hermione was wearing a knee length red dress with a lovely red necklace. The Marriage had gone perfectly well. Fleur came out wearing a stunning sleeveless, floor length, white dress that had black on the front. She also had a large black clip in her hair.

Then they said there vows and were married.

We were now currently standing around them clapping as they danced. Soon later they finished and me and Harry walked off. There, sitting at a table was some one who seemed familiar. We headed off in that direction when Luna Lovegood stepped in front of us.

"Hello Harry, Bella" She said waving to us, " I've interrupted a deep thought haven't I" She said more than a statement than a answer. Luna was wearing a bright yellow dress.

"I can see it growing smaller in your eyes"

"Of course not" I said shaking my head, "How are you Luna?"

"Very well, tho I got bitten by a garden Nome many moments ago."

"Nome saliva is very beneficial tho" said an middle aged man walking over to Luna. I assumed it was her dad as they looked alike. He kissed on the forehead.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, we live just over the hill." he said putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry with a smile shaking his hand. I smiled and shook it to. He pulled us forward and whispered in our ears.

"I hope you know Mr and Miss Potter that we at the Quibbler unlike those toddies at the Daily prophet fully supported Dumbledore in his life time and in his death and fully support you two."

"Thank you" we both breathed

"Come on dad Harry and Bella don't want to talk to us right now" spoke Luna as the clapping died down, "There just to polite to say so"

When they left we carried on walking to where we started going before. We walked over to a table where an old man with gray, and lots of it missing, hair.

"Excuse me" said Harry

"May we please sit down?" I finished.

The man suddenly turned around and looked at us

" Miss Potter, Mr Potter, yes of course. Sit"

"We found what you wrote in the Daily Prophet really moving. You obviously new Dumbledore very well." I said.

"Well I certainly knew him the longest, if you don't count his brother Aberforth and most people don't seem to count Aberforth.

"I didn't even know he had a brother" Harry said.

"Ah well, Dumbledore was always very private, Even as a boy"

"Don't disperse him. Elphias" Said a voice from behind them. A Woman with grey hair and a dark pink hat and dress sat on the table by them, " I've been told that he's been furally un-riddled by Rita Skeeter. In 800 pages. No less. Word has it that someone talked to her someone who knew the Dumbledore family well. And both of us know who that is don't we Elphias"

"Betrayal" He replied.

"Who are we talking about?" we asked

"Bathilda Bagshot " She said looking at us.

"Who?" I asked.

"My god girl, she's only the most celebrated magical historian of the last century, she was as close to the Dumbledores as anybody. Oh I'm sure that Rita Skeeter thought it was well worth a trip down to Godrics Hollow to take a peek at that old things rattled cage."

"Bathilda Bagshot lives at Godrics Hollow" Asked Harry.

"That's where she first met Dumbledore."

"Don't tell me he lived there to?" questioned Harry

"The family first moved there after his father killed those three muggles. It was quite the scandal. Honestly, are you sure that you knew him at all" she said

"I don't know anymore" I thought to myself. I then heard a loud hissing noise and I stood up. Along with Harry. Suddenly a bright blue shining light flew through the air and landed in the tent.

We all circled around it wondering what it was when it started to talk.

"The ministry has fallen, the minister of magic is dead. They are coming" it whispered at the end. Alerted voices started to speak as they all sunk in what had just happened. People stated running out and black shadows entered the tent.

"Good meeting you" Elphias said as he dissaperated. Death eaters came and started attacking. Harry ran over to get Ginny when Remus stopped him.

"Go, Go!" he yelled and pushed him bakwards

I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the direction of Hermione and Ron and as soon as I grabbed hold of her. My feet had left the ground and we were gone.


	6. Death eaters and RAB

**Chapter 6**

**Bpov**

A small shock of pain entered my foot as my feet came in contact with the hard floor. A loud noise from behind us interrupted me and I turned to see a large red bus coming in our direction. We quickly stepped back onto the busy pavement away from the road.

We walked through the busy crowd in a long line. Hermione leading.

"Where are we?" asked Ron in alert.

"Sharp-spree avenue, I use to come here to the theatre with mum and dad. Don't know why I thought of it just popped into my head." said Hermione, "This way"

We carried on walking through the crowd until we came by a ally. As we were walking down the dark ally, Hermione grabbed her small bag and started pulling clothes out of it.

"We need to change" she stated.

We walked over to the end of the ally and she dug her hand all the way in.

"Bloody hell!" I said looking at the bag

"Undetectable extension charm" spoke Hermione as she passed out clothes.

"Your amazing you are" said Ron looking at her.

"Always the tone of surprise" Hermione laughed mimicking what Ron had said the earlier day.

There was a large rumbling noise and Hermione looked up.

"Ah, that would be the books"

We walked off to get changed. I changed into a cream long sleeved t-shirt and a light purple jacket. I was also wearing light coloured, ripped jeans and my black converse. After we were all changed we headed into a small, empty coffee shop.

We settled down at a table in the middle of the room. We were the only people there.

"What about the people at the wedding?" Harry asked worriedly, do you think that we should go back?"

"Their after you two mate, we'll put everyone in danger by going back"

"Ron's right" whispered Hermione as a waitress, who was listening to very loud music, came over to our table.

The woman cleared her throat and then looked at us.

"Coffee?"

" A cappuccino please" said Hermione

"What she said" requested Ron

"Me too" Harry said

"Same" I finished.

After she got our orders she walked away.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Ron, "Leaky Cauldron?"

"Its to dangerous. If Voldemort has really taken over the ministry than no-where is safe. Everyone from the wedding would of gone under ground, into hiding." Hermione replied.

" No. my rucksack with all our things. I left it at the Burrow" Harry sighed.

Hermione slowly shook her head. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Your joking" he said as two men wearing blue jumpsuits walked passed us.

She let out a long breathe. " I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case."

"By the way this drink, not my favourite" Ron said as Hermione finished. I wasn't paying much attention tough as I watching the two men in front of us. Then I saw him put hisright hand into his pocket and pull out a wand.

"Down!" I screamed as the two men turned and pointed their wands at us. We quickly fell to the floor as the table exploded. I let out a scream.

"Stupefy" I yelled getting up and pointing my wand at them. It then knocked them backwards into the counter behind them. "Crucio"

We carried on like that for a while we casted and ducked spells.

Then one of them crawled behind the counter trying to dodge past us. Ron and Hermione both stood up and hit him. He dodged the spell.

" petrificus totalus" she screamed knocking him down. Just then the waitress came through the door. She looked around. The room was now mess and the counter and tables were smashed.

"Go! Leave" Hermione yelled to her.

She looked at us for a few seconds then turned around and left.

"Lock the door and get the lights" Harry commanded when she had gone.

Ron grabbed out his deluminator from his pocket and clicked it. The light then suddenly vanished from the room. We then left the shop and Hermione locked it up. After locking up we went back to the ally and decided what we would do with the wizards (death-eaters) that attacked us.

"His name's Rahall he was on the astronomy tower the night that killed Dumbledore" I told them.

"This ones Doll Hoff, I recognize him from the wanted posters.

Ah so what are we going to do with you? You'd kill us if it was turned around. wouldn't you?" Ron sneered angrily.

"If we kill them then they'll no that we've been here" Harry said to him.

"Ron" Hermione whispered

"Suppose he killed Mad-eye, Ron said turning to us, "how would you feel then?"

"Its better if we…"

"wipe their memories" I finished for him.

"You're the bosses. Hermione you're the best at spells" he said stroking her check with the side of his thumb.

I could see how much this hurt her. This spell. The spell that she had used on her parents so that they could forget her. I soothingly stoked her arms and pushed her forwards a little giving her some courage. She walked up to the death eater with her wand affront.

"Obliviate" she said shakily. Suddenly a light blue substance came from him and entered Hermione's wand.

After that we quickly left the ally and the hurried off to the street.

"How did they no where we were?" Harry asked.

"Maybe they still have the trace on them" Hermione offered.

"No, cant be. The trace breaks off when they turn 17, it's a wizarding law."

We kept on walking until Hermione suddenly stopped beside me. Her expression changed to annoyed and then she sighed.

"We didn't celebrate our birthdays, Ginny and I we baked a cake we were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding" she complained.

"Honestly we appreciate the thought but considering that we were nearly killed by a few death eaters a minute ago.."

"Alright" Hermione mumbled.

"We need to get off the streets, until we're safe" I said over the silence.

"Where do we go?" Ron questioned.

"12 Grimmauld place" I answered him, "Where else."

00000000

We quickly walked over to Grimmauld place and stood between house 11 and 13. Then the two buildings slowly separated from each other, leaving building 12 in the middle. Magically the gate moved down and the door slowly opened.

Holding out our wands we entered the house. As the door closed behind us, the lights turned on. A few moments later a pile of dust (or whatever it was) arose from the ground. The dust shaped itself into a figure of Dumbledore and flew towards us.

Hermione and I let out a small scream as it vanished in our faces.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked

"Probably mad-eyes idea" Hermione stated, "Encase Snape decided to go snooping"

There was a sound from the living room and Hermione took her wand and did a spell. Nothing happened.

"Were alone"

00000

That night we fell asleep in the living room. Me, Harry and Hermione slept on the three couches and Ron slept on the floor as he had offered the chair to Hermione. I has rose early today as I couldn't sleep after my dream. It wasn't anymore disturbing than the others.

_My dream_

_There was a bright green flashing light and on the other side was Voldemort. It was from the night when we moved to the Burrow. Then he was with Mr Olivander in a unfamiliar room. He had his hand wrapped around Olivanders neck and his wand by his head. They were talking about wands. Something called an Elder wand. Or something like that. They were about to start talking about it when I woke up._

I woke with a start, I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes with one hand and stretching with the other. After I had properly woke up I looked around the room and my eyes fell on my brother, Harry.

I looked at Harry and Harry looked at me to.

"Hey" I mumbled

"Hi" he said coming to sit beside me, "Did you have a dream?"

"Well I had a dream about Mr Olivander. You?" I told him.

"Same. What do you think it meant?"

"Dunno, but we will probably find out soon though" I sighed

We left Hermione and Ron sleeping as me and Harry went to go and explore the up stairs of the house. With our wands lighting up the rooms we climbed the stairs. At the end of the stairs was a door named _Sirius._

Harry opened the ragged black door that led us into our dead godfathers room. The room had striped black and white walls, in the corner of the room was some small skeletons hanging from the ceiling and the room had items scattered across the floor. From the corner of my eye I notices a book on the dresser.

"Harry look at this" I said pointing him in my direction

He picked up the book looking at the back picture. Bathilda Bagshot! This was Bathilda Bagshot the woman that had known Dumbledore. He turned the book around. The title read in large letters. History of magic.

I was interrupted from my deep thoughts when I heard Ron yell a few rooms away.

"Harry, Bella where are you? I think I found something"

We slowly put the book back and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were standing.

"Lovely" Hermione said looking at the messy, ragged room.

Ron carefully pulled her backwards so that she could see the door.

"Regulas Arcturus Black" Hermione read out.

"R.A.B" Ron stated.

R.A.B. they were the initials on the note that was inside the locket. So Sirius's brother took the locket.

We headed down stairs and sat around the long dining table. Harry grabbed the note from his back pocket and placed the fake locket beside him.

To the Dark LordI know I will be dead long before you read thisbut I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.I face death in the hope that when you meet your matchyou will be mortal once more.R.A.B.

Harry finished reading the note.

"R.A.B is Sirius's brother" Ron said in surprise.

"Yes" Hermione said turning to face him, "But the question is did he ever destroy it?"

There was a loud sound from the direction of the small cupboard and we all stood up to find the source of it. Walking over there I grabbed hold of the door knob and pulled it open.


	7. The locket's where abouts

**Chapter 7**

**Bpov**

I threw the door open revealing a ugly elf standing on the other side. Kreacher!

Harry grabbed him around the neck and hurled him over to the table that we had been sitting at only moments ago.

"You've been spying on us have you" Harry yelled at him.

"Kreacher has been watching" Kreacher replied from behind the table.

"Maybe he knows where the real Horcrux is" said Hermione

Quickly turning around I grabbed the fake locket and passed it over to Harry.

"You ever seen this before?" Harry said to him

"Kreacher!" I yelled when he didn't answer.

"I.. uh. It was master Regulus locket" he grumbled

"But there was two wasn't there" Harry questioned, "Wheres the other one?"

He played with his words before he answered.

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is"

"Yes but did you ever see it? Was it in this house?" Hermione said harshly

"Filthy mud blood!" he screeched.

Ron was now practically fuming. He grabbed the closest object to him, which just happened to be a pan, and attempted to hit him but Hermione stopped him and me and Harry stood in front of them.

"Answer her" I demanded

"Yes it was here, In this house. The most evil object" he whispered.

"How'd you mean?" Harry asked.

"Before master Regulus died he ordered Kreacher to destroy it. But as hard as Kreacher tried. He just couldn't do it"

"Well where is it now? Did somebody take it?" we asked.

"He came in the night, he took many things. Including the locket" he said walking backwards.

"Who did?" I asked.

"Who was it Kreacher?"

"Mandungus" he whispered, "Mandungus Fletcher"

"Find him" we commanded and with that. He was gone.

As we waited for Kreacher to return, we returned to the living room. Ron and Hermione went over to the piano and me and Harry sat down together by the fire watching the snitch as it hovered in the air.

"They have flash memories" Hermione said coming to sit by us, "When he first gave it to you I thought that it would open by yor touch. That Dumbledore had hidden something in it."

There was a long banging sound from the kitchen and we all ran in to see what was causing he noise.

Coming trough the door was Mandungus who was limping down the stairs. Kreacher was sitting on his shoulders and Dobby was hanging on to his left leg.

Dobby….. Wait what was Dobby doing here?

"What are you doing here Dobby?" I asked him.

He climbed up onto the long table and started to explain.

"Well you see Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Ally so Dobby decided to follow Kreacher"

"Why did you decide to set two house elfs on me?" Mandungus asked from behind.

When you decided to turn this house over, you found a locket. didn't you" I said ignoring his question.

" I don't know" he mumbled

"Where is it" Harry bellowed.

"I don't have it anymore, some witch came in the night and took it from me"

"What witch?" Hermione asked him

"I don't know" he said looking down at the floor.

He sat up from his chair and picked up the Daily Prophet and placed in front of us.

"It was her" he said pointing at the paper, " I know it was"

Where his finger was placed a picture of no other than Deloris Umbridge.

Umbridge! How were we suppose to get it now. The ministry is under high security and they would never let us in. unless…. It was time to get the polyjuice potion out again.

00000000

After Mandungus had left we all sat around the table and discussed how we were going to get into the ministry.

"So what are we going to do" Ron asked everybody.

"Its obvious, we use polyjuice potion to make us look like workers at the ministry and we go in the we look for Umbridge and the locket." I said

"How do we do that?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Easy, we wait outside then when they come we nock em out. Then we take some of their hairs and then disguised as them we go into to the ministry. Easy" I told him.

"Okay, when do we do it then" asked Hermione.

"Best be done tomorrow" Harry said, "Better to get it out of the way and done."

We discussed it a little more and then headed off to bed. Ready for what was in store for us the next day.

**Epov**

I was scrunched up in the corner of my room in the dark where I had been for the past couple of days. I was missing my Bella to much to do anything. I didn't have the will power.

"Oh Bella, my sweet, angelic Bella. Where are you? What are you doing? I need you" I said to my self.

And I did. I needed her warm, soft skin touching mine, her soothing voice, the sound of her comforting, beating heart and her sweet, lavender scent. I needed her right here in my arms.

But would I ever have her back. My fiancée.

My mind drifted to down stairs to where my family was and I started reading their minds.

"_Oh my poor boy. He's so heart broken, if there was only something I could do for him. Oh Bella where are you? We need you" _Esme

"_Oh Belsy. Where are you Edwards nothing without you and either is this family" _Emmett

"_Oh Bella. Where are you? I need my sister back and Edward needs you. He hasn't moved from his room since we found out that you were gone. Please come back soon." _Alice

I stopped after that, I couldn't take much more.

"Alice!" I yelled. Suddenly in a blur there was a pixie standing in front of me.

"Can you see Bella?" I asked her with no emotion in my voice.

"I'm not sure, iv tried but I cant see her" she turned around and closed her yes so that she could concentrate better. Then I felt myself being pulled into a blurry vision.

_There was a tall, thin woman wearing a black and white outfit, a pulled up black skirt, a striped black and white shirt. Her hair was up In a bun and she was wearing a pair of heels. She was walking in a huge hall full of people and she kept tripping over her feet._

The vision ended.

"What the heck was that? That wasn't Bella"

"I don't know but I'm sorry" Alice said sweetly, I couldn't be mad at her.

"Its okay Alice" I told her as she headed out the door and back downstairs.

I rolled onto the floor with my eyes closed wishing that could die.


	8. Breaking in

**Chapter 8**

**Bpov**

I was standing behind a large statue attempting to catch a ministry worker. Ron, Hermione and Harry were also currently trying to do it as well.

You could easily tell if they were they were muggles or not because the witches and wizards looked very suspicious, like they were trying to hard to fit in.

Then I noticed a tall woman heading my way. She looked very curious and suspicious. Then I saw her wand pointing out of her pocket.

"Bingo!" I mentally yelled to myself. I waited until she walked around the corner and then ,sneaking behind her, I grabbed my wand and shot her down.

Making sure that no-one was looking I pulled her over into the corner if the room and I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry all standing there with their ministry workers.

"You got it?" I asked Hermione.

She pulled out four small bottle containers out of her never ending bag. Passing to them she began to go over the plan.

"Remember take one of there hairs and put it. Then drink it and change into there clothes. We'll see you at the ministry." and with that she walked off.

I went over to the woman and yanked a golden hair from her head. After dropping it into the polyjuice potion I drank it.

It was repulsing. It was lumpy and cold. And tasted like vomit and crap.

When I finished drinking it I threw it onto the ground and squatted down. I hugged my stomach hoping that I didn't hurl. Moments later I felt myself almost vibrate and I started to tingle. Then it stopped. I got up, now feeling normal, but I felt taller somehow. I went over and found myself looking in a mirror but the person I was looking at was not me. she was in her late 20's and had peachy skin, long blond hair that was hung in a bun and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt, a striped black and white t-shirt and a black blazer.

That was me….!

I ran over to where Hermione had been when than I noticed was I was wearing on my feet. Heels! Oh no. I wasn't good in heels. Sure I'd worn them before but if I had to make a quick escape these wouldn't be to much help.

Ignoring the shoes I ran over to Hermione.

Hermione was now a middle aged woman with light brown hair that was in a high bun, she had blue eyes like myself but lighter, and she was wearing a brown blazer with gold and purple stripes as well as a bronze knee length skirt with black tights.

"Hi Hermione" I whispered to her, "What exactly is your name?"

"um… its Mafalda Hopkirk. You?"

I opened up my blazer to find my name sewn in.

"Uh… Evra Alinda" I answered her, "Anyway we have to go. Come on."

After checking that I looked alright I left behind Hermione over to the ministry of magic.

Looking like we were trying to fit in we walked over to the building.

"We have to flush are selves down a toilet" I screamed to her, "Gross!"

"Come on" Hermione said grabbing my arm. She pulled me over to the toilets and put me in one of the lines. The line got shorter and before I knew it, it was my go.

I stepped through the door and locked it behind me. Slowly I lifted my leg and placed it into the cold water. I flinched. Stepping fully into the toilet I flushed it. I felt my self twirl and zoom around and then I landed. A bright green light flashed from behind me.

I was in. I made it into the ministry. I stepped out of the hole and walked forwards with the crowd. I stopped at the end by a huge white statue. The statue was of people being squashed by a large object. Moving to stand by Hermione and Harry, Harry started to speak.

"Are they muggles" He asked facing the statue

"Yes" Hermione said in disgust, "in their rightful place"

Then Ron came over to us.

"I feel kind of weird" he said tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"When did you say this wore off Hermione" I said turning to face her.

"I..I didn't"

We stood there in silence.

"Come on guys, we have to get going" I said breaking the silence. We walked round the corner and over into a empty elevator. The doors started to close when a man with blond hair in a plait and a grey jacket stopped it.

" it's still raining in my office, that's two days now" he said looking at Ron

"Have you tried an umbrella" Ron swallowed uncertain what to say.

"You do realize that I'm going down stairs now"

"Downstairs?" Ron asked.

"To interrogate your wife. You know if my wifes blood status was in doubt and the head of magical law in fourcement needed a job doing." he paused, "I would think that I would do it. You have one hour" and with that he walked away.

Ron gulped. The elevator door closed and we quickly moved backwards. I held onto the hand holder above me.

"Oh my god, what do I do? My wife is all alone down stairs" he said worriedly

"Ron!" I said to him

"you don't have a wife" Harry reminded him

"Oh right" he sighed

The elevator came to stop and Ron got out.

"But how do I stop it raining?"

" try Finite incantatem" Hermione offered

"okay Finite incantatem" he muttered to himself, "and if that doesn't work"

But before any of us could answer we went zooming backwards. It rattled forwards and came to a stop.

"I say that if we don't find Umbridge within the hour we find Ron and go, got it?" Harry said

"Okay" me and Hermione said. Then the doors opened and a small woman dressed in pink came in.

"Oh no! Umbridge" I moaned to myself

"Ah Mafalda, Evra" she smiled, "Travis sent you did he. Good" she stepped into the elevator.

"are you not going Albert?" she said looking at Harry.

Harry stiffly got out and turned to look at me and Hermione.

"No" I mouthed to him

Hermione stood there looking nervous but Umbridge on the other hand had a large, girlish smile plastered on her face.

Harry turned on his heel as the elevator door closed.

"So how are you today ladies" she giggled.

"Oh, were fine" I replied to her putting on a fake, posh accent and a smile.

The elevator went down and the door opened to a rather large round room that had many doors on every side. Umbridge stepped out and through the door to the left. Her heels clicking loudly. We followed behind her silently. We stepped through the door less room, in front of us was rows of chairs in a circular position. In the middle was a small chair in front of a larger desk. I knew this room! This was the room that me and Harry had used when the ministry interrogated us for using magic on dementors in front of Dudley back in fifth year.

"Go sit down" she said her voice echoing in the large room, "take notes" she pointed to a row of seated behind the desk. Silently, we walked over to the chairs.

"what do we do?" Hermione whispered in my ear

I shrugged my shoulders and raised an eyebrow. I honestly didn't no, guess I would just have to wing it.

Suddenly the room started to fill up. A few members of the ministry came in and filled up the chairs at the back. Next a woman in her late 30's came in guarded by two large men. One with long dark, black hair and the other with short, blond hair.

She was wearing a grey jumper and a long black skirt. She has light, brown hair in a bun that was hidden by her large, woollen hat.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

"Yes" the woman whispered

"Of 27 chizleburshed garden great tolling leashing, mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred. Wife to Reg Cattermole"

She gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod. At that moment Harry and Ron came through the hollow door. "Reg" Mary said

When Ron didn't move Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and hurled him forwards. He awkwardly then went to stand behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Albert"

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole a wand was taken from you upon your arrival today at the ministry, is this that wand?"

"Yes"

"But that's not possible because your not a witch and wands are only given to witches and wizards. Where did you take this wand from?"

"I got it from Olivanders when I was 11" she said frightfully.

"Your lying, wands only choose witches and your not a witch"

"No" I am. Tell her Reg, tell her what I am"

Ron stuttered. I looked up at my brother to see him staring at Umbridges neck. I turned to look at her when I saw it. The locket!

I looked back at Harry to se that his wand was hidden between his coat sleeve and his face was bubbling. Umbridge moved her gaze away from Mary to look at Harry.

"Albert"

"Your lying Deloris, and one mustn't tell lies" Harry said as his face turned back to normal.

"Stupefy!" he screamed knocking her out. Hermione reached over and yanked the locket off of her neck and then she passed it to me so that I could throw it over to Harry.

"Its Harry Potter!" the woman screeched.

"Yeah it is. This will be a great story to tell the kids." Ron told her back running out of the room.

We ran straight down and in to the elevator. I quickly turned around to notice two dementors on our lead. I threw my self into the lift when I then noticed that I had turned back to normal. I patted my face as I sighed in relief. I turned my attention back to the dementors as I saw my brother protecting us all with his arms. I grabbed my wand from my blazer and I yanked it out.

"Expecto patronum!" I screamed thinking of my happiest thought.

A light, blue spark shot out of my wand and hit the dementors throwing them backwards with a strong force.

Mary screeched. As the elevator opened up I turned and saw that Hermione had changed back but Ron still hadn't. we stepped out the lift. As we got out, many of the ministry members started to notice us.

"Mary, you got to get out of here. Get the kids and go somewhere safe. Understand?"

She nodded. "oh Reg" she mumbled. Then she kissed him. As she did Ron began to shrink and turn back into his original self. She pulled away and looked at him in disbelief. Then the real Reg came up from behind wearing nothing but a vest top and underpants.

"Mary" he said

"Reg" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Come on Ron!" I yelled making a swift movement with my hand.

He uncomfortably moved away to rejoin us. We quickly walked past the people with are heads down in a hurry to get out.

"Look it's the Potters!" screamed a woman. At that moment everyone seemed to stop and turn to look at us.

"Get them!" she again screamed

We broke into a run. There was wizards behind us in attempt to capture us. We dodged spells and shoved people out the way. We turned the corner and then we jumped into a green, bright light. I felt my self spin rapidly around as me feet left the floor. I looked at my friends to see them too. And then, after we stopped spinning I felt my self come in contact with the floor again and I looked around to find my self in a….


	9. looking down at you

**Chapter 9**

**Bpov**

I looked around as I rubbed my head.

"Ugh" I groaned, "where the hell are we? Wait don't answer that. Why are we in a forest?"

"I Dunno, Hermione why are we here I thought you were supposed to take us back to Sirius's house" Harry said as we walked over to her but we stopped as we saw Ron lying on the floor withering in pain with a large cut across his arm. His shirt was buttoned down and Hermione was hovering above him.

I widened my eyes.

"We were there" she cried, "but he had hold of me and I knew I couldn't let him no where we were going so I took us here."

"What happened to Ron?" I asked her.

"He got splinched" Hermione replied to me a single tear ran down her cheek.

Harry, Bella there a bottle in my bag labelled Dittany. Get it for me" she instructed.

Harry ran over to the bag and got down on his knees. He began searching through the endless bag.

"Hurry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry got out his wand and yelled. "Accio Dittany"

The small bottle full of a light, blue fluid flew from the bag. He caught it and threw it to me that I caught swiftly. I jogged over to Hermione and carefully passed it to her.

She opened the small bottle and poured drops onto Rons injured arm. Ron gave a small scream.

"shhh. Its okay" she said to him softly.

Ron quieted down. "Bella look after Ron please" Hermione said.

I nodded. I sat beside Ron and stroked his un injured up and down soothingly.

"Hermione what are you doing?" I heard Harry asked from a few feet beyond me.

"putting up a protective fence" she exclaimed moving her arms in circular motions and muttering spells under her breath, "You can go put up the tent"

"Tent. where am I supposed to find a tent?" he asked but then he turned his gaze upon Hermiones small, but unending, black handbag.

Walking over to the back he yanked out his wand.

"Accio tent" he said pointing his wand into the bag.

A large, blue tent came flying from the bag.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked we worriedly as she walked back over.

"Oh. He's fine" I answers her back.

"Hey could pass me my bag" she said to me.

I nodded and walked over to her bag. Passing Harry who was attempting to put up the tent.

"Dude, just use magic. You are a wizard" I advised him.

Laughing I went back over to Hermione and passed her her bag.

"Thanks" she said to me looking me in the eye. She reached into her bag and took out arm sling.

"He's going to have to wear this for a few days" she said to me. She carefully placed the sling around him in attempt to not hurt him. I left her to it. I went back over to my brother to see that he had put up the tent.

"Took my advice did you" I mocked him.

"Haha mock me all you like" he said

I popped my head through the tent door. It was huge!

"Nice to see that everything's in there" I told him.

"Yeah, put them In my self" he said proudly.

"Let me guess they went flying in after you put it up, didn't they?" I asked him.

He looked down .

"Ha!" I screamed, "knew it"

"oh shut up"

"oh, I know you love me" I said walking past him to playfully hit him on the arm.

These were the moments I missed. Having quality time with my brother. It had been hard to get recently.

I looked around and saw Ron walking past me. I looked over at Hermione.

"I told him to go rest for a while, then we will try destroying the locket. Do you have it."

I pulled the long chain from my neck and dangled it in front of her face.

She nodded at me and walked off. I looked off into the distance and thought about the Cullens. I wondered what they were doing.

My shopaholic sister, my cuddly big, bear of a brother, jasper who was always there to calm me down, pretty Rosalie who hated me, my second mum and dad. Then finally Edward. My Edward. Loving, sweet, calm, protective, strong, handsome Edward. With sweet golden eyes that I melted into every time I saw them and his messy, uncontrollable, bronze hair.

I sighed. "I hope that they're okay" I whispered out loud

Then a strange, tingly feeling ran through my veins. I flinched.

"what the hell" I thought to my self, "what was that"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. a familiar spark ran down my spine. The same spark that I got when I was with Edward.

"Edward" I gasped. Then suddenly I had a small vision.

My black sight changed and now I was looking at a picture.

" _Alice, where is she? Can you see her?" a broken looking Edward said._

"_I don't know Edward I cant see her" Alice whispered_

"_I'm going to go find her!" he yelled standing up from his crumpled position on the floor. _

"_But she said not to follow her" Alice spoke up_

" _I don't care Alice. She's my other half I need her. How would you feel if it was Jasper?" Edward said clenching his teeth together. Alice Quieted down after that._

The vision finished and I was pulled out of it. I opened my eyes to find myself in the forest again.

"wow! This must be how Alice feels"

I shook off the feeling and concentrated back on my vision.

"Oh no! Edward you cant follow me. you'll put your self in danger" I gasped.

I ran out of the protective field that Hermione had put up and turned around.

"Alice if you can here me do not let Edward come and look for me. He'll just put himself in danger. Believe me. Anyway I'm fine look." I gesturing my hands around me, "see. I'm in the forest with some friends and we're perfectly fine. I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you all. Remember that. Bye!" and with that I waved at the lonely air.

Running back into the tent I thought to myself

"please see that Alice. Please!"

**Epov**

"Oh Bella. Where are you?" I thought to myself as I threw a pillow over my head.

I had one of my shirts, that Bella had last worn, next to my and I was sniffing it. It still smelt like her.

It had been 3 weeks now. 3 horrible, endless weeks since I last saw Bella. My beautiful, kind Bella.

I looked up at Alice who was sitting at the edge of my bed.

" Alice, where is she? Can you see her?" I said quietly to her

"I don't know Edward I cant see her" Alice whispered back.

"I'm going to go find her!" I yelled standing up from my crumpled position on the floor.

"But she said not to follow her" Alice spoke up

" I don't care Alice. She's my other half I need her. How would you feel if it was Jasper?" I screamed at her clenching my teeth together. Alice quieted down after that.

She turned around about to leave the room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Then my mind was pulled into hers and then I was looking down at a vision.

"_Alice if you can here me do not let Edward come and look for me. He'll just put himself in danger. Believe me. Anyway I'm fine look." she gesturing her hands around her, "see. I'm in the forest with some friends and we're perfectly fine. I'll be back soon I. I promise. I love you all. Remember that. Bye!" _

And with that the vision finished and I was pulled out of it. I looked around. I was back in my room.

"Bella" I whispered to no-one In particular.

"See. She doesn't want you to come. She wants you to stay here. With us and wait for her to return." Alice stated.

"But what if she doesn't come back" I whispered lying back down on my unneeded bed.

Alice ran over the me, using her vampire speed. She wrapped her arms around me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back but I didn't want her to be the one comforting me. I wanted it to be the warm, soft hands that belonged to my angel.

"Edward you know Bella she wont be going any where. Not at least without putting up a fight"

I sighed. "Yeah your right" I mumbled not looking at her.

"Well I'll leave you alone now" she said getting and quietly leaving. The door closed behind her and I was alone once more.


	10. Trying but failing

**Chapter 10**

**Bpov**

(Later that day)

It was around an hour and a half since we had arrived at the forest and Ron had gotten splinched. I had changed into a comfy, white jumper and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Ron had woken around 15 minutes ago and we were about to attempt to destroy the locket.

I grabbed the Horcrux from the shelf and headed back outside. Placing the locket on the hard, dirty floor I went to stand back next to my friends.

Ron went first.

"Incedio" Ron yelled. The locket went on fire but did not burn.

"Impervious" Hermione said. Yet again the locket did nothing but fly across the floor.

"Fidelius" Harry screamed pointing at the Horcrux.

"Reducto" I finally yelled, hoping that the spell did something to the stupid locket. But nothing

Finally I'd had enough. I stepped forwards and started throwing random spells and the locket. I just wanted the damn thing to go. Destroy it then we were one step closer to killing Voldemort then we could all live in peace and I could go back to Forks to my family. To Edward. I sighed in frustration as I realized that my spells weren't doing anything to the locket. In frustration I turned on my heel and walked over to the tent in a huff.

"Damn locket" I murmured as I saw Harry run past me, grab the locket and put it around his neck.

"We'll take turns looking after it" Harry said tucking the locket into his shirt.

He turned around and followed me past the yellow tent, crunching leaves and snapping twigs as he walked. Sitting down on a small tree stump not far from the tent, he sat down and pulled out a small piece of glass from his back pocket. The glass-Well the mirror- that was given to us as a present for our 15th birthday.

"Hi" I whispered as I sat down next him and looked at the cracked, small piece of mirror. I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess and my eyes had blue bags under them. Ugh!

"Oh Sirius. Why did you have to go?" I thought to myself as I fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Harry pulled the locket from beneath his shirt. Suddenly it felt like I was flying backwards and the forest disappeared from in front of me and I was now looking at a dark room.

_There was old man standing in the corner of a dark looking room. The man was old and had gray hair. He was surrounded by a ton of books._

'_tell me, tell me Gregorovitch' voldemort yelled shooting his wand at a pile of books that made them fall to the ground with a loud bang._

'_who was it? The thief' he said pointing his wand at him. _

_The vision changed and we were now being thrown down a long corridor._

'_it was a boy. It as he who took it. And then I never saw it again. I swear, I swear on my own life.' he trembled_

'_Oh I believe you' he grinned. Then his grin turned into a smirk, 'Arvada Kadava!' he screamed and Gregorovitch fell to the floor…_

I was brought back to the real world. I saw Hermione standing in front of us.

"I thought it had stopped" she said, "you cant keep letting him in"

"We try Hermione" I said through my teeth.

"you know who has found Gregorovitch." I said

"the wand maker?"

Harry nodded. "He wants something. Something that he use to have. He wants it desperately, like his life depended on it"

The radio spoke loudly from the tent behind us and Harry turned to go switch it off.

"don't" spoke Hermione

"its driving me nuts Hermione" Harry said, "What does he hope to hear? Good news."

"I think he hopes that he just doesn't hear bad news."

"how long until we can travel again?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure" she said, "I'm doing everything I can" Hermione quickly added when she saw the look on Harrys face.

"Well your not doing enough" screamed Harry.

I was surprised at Harrys outburst, he never usually yelled. Well except for… no don't think about it. Bad memories.

"Take it off" Hermione demanded

Sighing Harry reached for the locket and pulled it from around his neck.

"you wouldn't be saying that if you weren't wearing it" she said

Harry dropped the locket into the palm of her hand, she turned on her heel and head towards the tent.

"what do we do now?" Harry muttered from beside me

"well I guess…. We should try and find away to destroy the Horcrux" I told him.

"yeah you're right" he said getting up and offering me his hand.

Grabbing his hand, he pulled me up.

We walked over to the tent and into the room with the table. We went part Ron who was still holding the radio against his chest.

Grabbing piles of Hermione's books, we sat around the tale. Pages after pages and we still hadn't found anything that would help us. I lowered my head in defeat. Harry who was sitting beside me sighed. Ugh. I looked outside to find the sky was dark. It was almost twilight, edwar…. "No Bella don't think about it. It will just make you feel worse." I commanded myself.

"ugh, I need some fresh air. You coming?" I asked turning to face my brother.

He nodded and got up. As we headed outside I saw 3 blurred visions standing behind Hermione. Walking up to her the blurred visions became more clearer and I could recognize that the 3 blurred dots were people. They were…. Oh god they're snatchers. We reached Hermione as the snatchers walked away. Hermione was breathing deeply.

"snatchers" Harry said to her.

"They could smell my perfume" Hermione said as we walked back to the direction we ha just came from.

"Well Hermione next time, just don't wear any" I smiled at her, "But at least we know that you enchantment worked"

"When are we going?" Harry asked

"I've told you Harry, Ron isn't strong enough for him to apparate"

"then we can go by foot.

As we got closer to the tent, I saw Ron hovering outside. He looked annoyed. I walked past Ron as we got in as smiled at him but he ignored me and turned around.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What was up with him? He had seemed quite of lately. Me and Ron had always been on a first friend basis. Had something changed?

I ignored it and walked off to my bed. Not bothering to change out of my clothes I got into the covers and closed my eyes. It had been a long, long day.


	11. What are you doing?

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Bpov**_

The days went by and we searched the country for any clues to where the rest of the Horcruxs were or how to destroy them. And as the days went by, Ron became more and more distant. All he ever seemed to do anymore was sit in one of the empty rooms and listen to the radio. He never seemed to want to talk to us anymore. He even brought the damn radio with him when we went out and it was driving me nuts.

I mean I love Ron. He's like my second brother but he's setting my teeth in edge. I could tell that he was doing that to Harry too.

We had just returned from a long trip round the lake and I was knackered. I walked over to my bed and fell onto it. I sighed. I was tired, my body was aching, and mentally I just wanted to crawl into a ball and fall asleep and lastly I was starting to stink. I hadn't had a shower in weeks.

It had been 2 months 3 weeks 6 days 7 hours and 12 minutes since I left the Cullens and 2 months 3 weeks 5 days 6 hours and 10 minutes since we left the burrow. And frankly I was starting to loose my mind. We've been there all this time and all that we have done is find the locket.

I was sitting by the table next to Hermione and Harry and was fighting against my heavy falling eyelids. Hermione was messing around with Harrys hair cutting of bits as she went along whereas I was spread out on the table looking up at the ceiling.

I watched Hermione when suddenly she dropped the scissors that she was holding and she changed her facial expression to 'oh my god I'm such a idiot'

She ran over to a lightly pushed me until I rolled of the books I was lying on. Unfortunately I moved a little to fast and a little to hard and I ended up falling off the table, onto the bench and then onto the hard floor.

"Sorry Bella" Hermione screeched as she ran past me.

"I'm okay'' I said turning around.

Harry ran one of his hands through his newly cut hairdo and used the other one to give me a hand up.

Taking his hand he yanked me off the floor and I went to go sit back down on the bench. I looked back over at Hermione to see that she was flicking through pages in one of her books.

"How could I of been so stupid" Hermione mumbled under her breath as she stopped on one of the pages.

"What?" I said climbing onto the table and looking over at the book.

"you two destroyed Tom Riddles diary in the chamber of secrets 5 years ago. Right?"

"Yes with a basilisk fang. And don't tell me you've got one of those in your bloody bag" He said eying the bag.

Hermione ignored his comment and carried on talking.

"Well the basilisk fang has a special and rare covering that allows it to cut through the strong force in the Horcruxs" she took a breath, "That's why none of the spells we did worked, not only that but the sword of Gryffindor is also covered in the same liquid which means…"

"That the sword can also destroy the Horcruxs" me and Harry said together.

I smiled and it felt like a huge pile of weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Now that we knew how to destroy them, we could.

"you're a genius Hermione, I could kiss you right now"

"Well thanks Harry" said Hermione.

And then at that moment the lights switched off.

I turned around to see Ron standing by the entrance holding his deluminator. He clicked the deluminator again and the lights flew back on.

"yeah, I'm still here" Ron said sarcastically, "But don't worry about me"

The room fell silent.

"Do you have something to say because if you do get it out" Harry encouraged

"Alright then but don't blame if you don't like it. We have only found one Horcrux were as close as to finding the other ones as we are to destroying them."

"Were doing everything we can and if you haven't noticed we have figured out how to destroy them. And what did you expect? That we would find all of the Horcruxs and destroy them all In the time of a month? That we would be staying in a 5 star hotel with servants bringing you hot tea in the morning?" Harry yelled back

"No but I thought you knew what you were doing. Both of you!" he responded turning to look at me.

I put my hands up. "keep me out this"

Ron turned back to Harry

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me" Harry said

"well, what Dumbledore told you isn't enough" He yelled back, "You don't know why I listen to that radio all day do you? to make sure no ones dead, Ginny Fred, George, mum and dad."

"I know, I'm listening too. I know how you feel….."

"No you don't. your parents are dead, you have no family!"

I gasped in shock and was a little taken back. Ron must be really angry because he would never say that.

Then my shock turned to pain. Why would he even say that he doesn't know what its like to have no parents. For them to be murder right in front of your eyes. I felt like slapping him but I didn't because I knew he was upset.

"Guys, stop it!" Hermione squealed

"well if you don't like being here, then go!" said Harry

"Alright then I will" he turned to look at Hermione, "you coming"

"what?"

"are you coming or staying?"

Hermione looked away. "I'm staying, I told Harry and Bella that I would help. And I'm keeping my promise"

I smiled at her and she smiled back but it didn't quite catch her eye. It made me sad. My best friend was upset.

"Alright then" he said.

He took one last look at us, turned and walked out. I stood there looking at the door, dumfound. Finally I'd had enough and I ran outside yelling for Ron.

The sky was pitch black and I had no idea to where I was heading. But I still ran. I headed down the hill screaming fir Ron. Hoping that he was still here. As I got down the hill, I went towards one of the trees so that I could steady myself. Panting lightly I kept walking through the forest in hope that I would find him. I went deeper in.

"where are we?" A deep voiced asked through the trees.

"I Dunno" another voice replied.

I looked through the trees to see two death eaters with their backs to me. I started to worry. I was well away from the tent and probably way out of the protective charm that Hermione had put up.

I made sure that they weren't looking at me and I legged it.

"what was that?" the first voice questioned

And I'm sure they turned to look in my direction but they didn't see me as I was way out of there sight.

I dodged past the trees, pushing the branches out of my way. I ran through the mud, jumped over logs and brushed past bushes. Then finally, I could see the tent.

In excitement I ran towards the tent as fast as I could but in the process I forgot to look where I was going and I tripped over a log.

I landed with a loud thud. I got up and brushed the mud off my clothes.

I entered the tent and saw my brother comforting a crying Hermione.

As soon as he saw me he ran up to

"never do that again Isabella Marie Lilly Potter!" Harry yelled to me as he hugged me.

"Sorry" I said sweetly hugging him back.

He let me go and he stared at me.

"um.. Why do you have leaves in your hair?" he asked me as he started picking them out.

"oh, um I sort of tripped outside after I ran from death eaters" I mumbled the last part.

"what did you say?" he asked me

"I said that I saw death eaters and I ran"

"oh god are you okay? Did they see you?" he said looking at me in the eye.

"no don't worry they didn't see me. I ran away before they could" I said.

I looked over at Hermione to see that she had ready puffy eyes and tear stains that ran down her cheeks.

"oh Hermione" I said running over to her and hugging her.

She nuzzled into my neck and I heard her sniffle

"I'm sorry I'm going to ruin your t-shirt"

"it doesn't matter, your more important than a t-shirt" I whispered back rubbing soothing circles on her back.

And that night I slept on a chair by Hermione and my brother as I tried to sooth my crying friend to sleep.


	12. just thinking

**Chapter 12**

**Bpov**

More days went by and still we had found noting. Yesterday we had moved to another location on the mountains.

And Hermione was as distant as ever, and it was all because of Ron. Anyway it was 10:00pm and we were all sitting in the main room like any other day, except that nobody was talking. Harry was staring at thin air, Hermione was picking at her clothes and I was reading Wuthering heights (my favourite book) and thinking about Edward. My Edward.

Then as the radio started playing music, Harry walked over to where Hermione was sitting and gently pulled her up by the arm.

She stood up and them swiftly danced to the music. I watched them carefully.

_Pass me that lovely little gun My dear, my darting one The cleaners are coming, one by one You don't even want to let them start They are knocking now upon your door They measure the room, they know the score They're mopping up the butcher's floor Of your broken little hearts O children _

By this point Hermione regained her smile and was dancing as spinning round the room with my brother as her laughed with her.

_Forgive us now for what we've done It started out as a bit of fun Here, take these before we run away The keys to the gulag O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice Here comes Frank and poor old Jim They're gathering round with all my friends We're older now, the light is dim And you are only just beginning O children We have the answer to all your fears It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear It's round about, it's somewhere here Lost amongst our winnings O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice The cleaners have done their job on you. They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove They've hosed you down, you're good as new They're lining up to inspect you O children Poor old Jim's white as a ghost He's found the answer that was lost We're all weeping now, weeping because There ain't nothing we can do to protect you O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice Hey little train! We are all jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun And the train ain't even left the station Hey, little train! Wait for me! I once was blind but now I see Have you left a seat for me? Is that such a stretch of the imagination? Hey little train! Wait for me! I was held in chains but now I'm free I'm hanging in there, don't you see In this process of elimination Hey little train! We are all jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun It's beyond my wildest expectation Hey little train! We are all jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun And the train ain't even left the station._

The song finished and the smile slowly faded of her face and she went to go sit back down as I looked awkwardly in between the both of them.

"Awkward" I squelched turning back to my book.

I leaned back into my bed as the silence filled the air.

that's how the rest of a night went until we all decided it was time for us to go to bed as we probably had a busy schedule tomorrow. Well…. Just like any other day then.

The sun shined brightly through the tent as it warmed me up in the early morning. I stretched. Looking around I saw that no one else was around. I got up and yawned, grouchily. I was so not a morning person. I went into my bag to fetch some fresh clothes (well, they weren't really fresh) and I got changed.

I wandered off into one of the smaller rooms in the tent and saw Harry lying on a bed looking at his golden snitch.

"hey" I said waving to him, "mind if I sit?"

"Nahh, come sit" he said scotching over to give me some more space.

I lightly sat down beside him.

"So…. You figured anything out yet?" I asked him

He shook his head " I mean I just don't get it, I mean Hermione said that snitches have memory and they will open from a wizards touch because they caught it like that…" he slowed down at the end.

And that's when it clicked. Harry never caught the snitch with his hands. He caught with his mouth when he fell off his broom. I looked at Harry and Harry looked at me.

Then at the exact moment we jumped off the bed and headed outside to where Hermione was. She was sitting on the rocks reading the story book that she had gotten from Dumbledore. Yet she looked puzzled. I carefully ran over to her, making sure that I didn't trip over the rocks… or my feet.

"Hey whats up?" I asked her sitting down.

"Ugh. Nothing much. But I did find something." she yawned.

"Really us too." I looked over at Harry, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

" I will, Hermione don't you remember, the day of the first Quidditch match when I caught the snitch I didn't catch it with my hands, I almost swallowed it." he said

"Oh god. Your right. Have you tried it yet?" she asked curiously.

Harry shook his head.

"Not yet" He told her.

"Well go on then" Hermione told him gesturing towards the snitch he was holding tightly in his hand.

Slowly he moved the snitch up to his mouth and touched it lightly with his tongue before he moved it away. We waited. I looked over at Harry whose eyes had widened.

"What does it say?" I asked him running over to were he was standing and I peered over his shoulder so that I could see it. _I open at the close_. The snitch read.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked nobody I particular.

"what does is say?" Hermione said

"I open at the close" I told her looking her in the eye.

"Any way, what did you find?" I said breaking the contact.

"Look at this" she said opening her book and turning to the front page. She pointed to a triangular drawing with a circle in the inside.

"At first I thought that it was part of the book" Hermione went on, "But then I realised that it wasn't as it is inked in"

She pointed back to the picture and saw what she meant. The picture was definitely inked in as you could see the ink marks surrounding the picture.

"your right" Harry told her.

"wait a second, that symbol looks familiar…" I trailed off as I tried to remember where I had seen it before.

I thought back. The ministry, Sirius's house, the burrow, the wedding, the… wait the wedding!

Luna, Luna's dad, Xenophilius Lovegood! He was wearing it around his neck at the wedding. But what did it mean? I looked over at Harry hoping that he had any idea but he just looked at me with the same confused impression.

"will one of you two tell me what your thinking about, I don't share you're your twin talk." Hermione said

"Well we were just thinking that we saw that symbol on a necklace that Lunas dad was wearing at the wedding"

"Oh, I wonder what it means" she asked

"Oh and Hermione" Harry said to her, "Me and Bella, we want to go to Godrics Hollow"

"But Harry, its too dangerous. He'll be excepting you to go there as he knows that its important to you" She replied.

"But it's important to him too, it's where he tried to kill us" Harry started

"its where he almost died" I finished for him.

Hermione took a long breath and looked like she was in a deep thought.

"Fine we can go. I knew you would want to go there anyway. Even if you didn't we would still end up going as I was thinking of it anyway" she said

I smiled. Finally we could go back to the place where it all started. And the one thong that I had been wanting to do for ages, was starting tomorrow.


	13. Hmm How strange

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bpov**_

"its so cold!" I complained shivering as I walked through the cold, chilly air. Snow was falling lightly from the sky as it landed softly on the floor. Me, Hermione and Harry were walking side by side as we walked through the familiar town of Godrics Hollow.

We had been walking around for a few hours now and somehow, this place seemed now much more familiar to me. The houses, the streets. Yet it was strange I could remember as I had not been here in over 16 years and when I had, I had barely been over a year old.

We carried on walking.

We kept strolling until we passed a old looking cemetery. we walked over to the entrance and Hermione and Harry walked in, but I on the over hand stopped at the entrance gate and went to lean against the stone wall. The cemetery was packed with all different tombs and I let my mind wonder to my parents. Were they buried here?

I hopped off the wall I had just been sitting on a when to go wonder the cemetery. I looked around. Harry was talking to Hermione by a tomb on the other side of where I was standing.

I walked in their direction when I turned to see something that I didn't expect to see

My mums and dads grave stones.

"Harry. Get over here!" I screeched

I saw Harry move away from Hermione and run over to me, Hermione quickly strolling behind him.

"What is it…?" Harry asked me his voice turning into a whisper as his eyes trailed over to the stones we were now both standing in front of. Hermione as well. I read the graves.

_Here lies Lilly and James Potter_

_Died October 31__st__ 1981_

_Lilly Potter- Loving Mother, Sister, Wife, Aunt, Cousin, Daughter, Friend and Witch. (October 30__th__ 1960- October 31__st__ 1981)_

_James Potter- Loving father, Husband, Brother, Uncle, Son, Nephew, Friend and Wizard. (27__th__ March 1960 - 31__st__ October 1981)_

_They will be dearly missed_

_R.I.P_

I couldn't believe it, I was in the presence of my parents. They might be dead but that were still here. Actually looking at their graves made me realise how much I really missed them. All these years I had been hiding my pain and sorrow from the ones I loved and those who I cared for.

I looked over at Harry who had tears forming in his eyes. It was strange to see him cry as he was usually so strong. So good at keeping his feelings at bay. And now I was the one who would be comforting him.

I walked over to him and hugged him close to me.

Why did it have to be them? Why are parents? Why did peter Pettigrew have to tell him where they were? Why? I didn't want this. I didn't want to be the chosen one. I wanted to be snuggled up on the couch at home with my parents and brother. that's what I wanted.

Hermione who was still standing behind us got out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath that made a bunch of white tulips appear on their graves.

"thanks "I whispered to her so quietly that I wasn't sure is she heard me but she gave me a soft smile that insured me that she did.

"Hey who's that?" I asked turning away from the grave yard and out to the street. I squinted in the dark and I could make out a old looking woman, wearing black and was crouching over.

"I think" Harry began

"It is" I gasped

"Your right" He finished

"Bathilda Bagshot" the three of us said simultaneously.

"come on" Hermione said pulling at my arm and pulling us all into the direction of the exit gate.

We jogged over to where she was.

"Hi" Harry said, " your Bathilda Bagshot, right?"

She gave a small nod that was barely noticeable.

"May we talk to you?" I asked her

She nodded and turned away from us she then carried on walking and we followed her.

We carried on walking until we stopped at and shabby, old house. The house was nearly all black and looked like it was fading away.

"um… what a nice place" I lied faking a smile.

We followed her inside to only find that the inside of her house looked even worse than the front of house did. If that was even possible.

Bathilda hobbled over to the corner of her living room to grab something in a small cardboard box. It was a bow of lighters. She hobbled back over to attempt to light a few candles to brighten up the room but her hands were to unsteady.

Then being the gentlemen that my brother is, he offered to help her out.

Once the candles were lit, making the room a little lighter than it was a few minutes ago, we all had a quick look around. There was nothing in particular interesting as such but there was one picture that had caught my eye. On the counter was a black and white photo of young looking man (maybe in his mid 20's) with flowing, stylish hair, a grey blazer and was holding a wand. His face was straight, serious. Not a hint of a smile upon his lips.

It must of caught Harrys attention to as when I looked up Harry was also looking at the photo.

"so… you must of known Dumbledore well?" I said to her

She didn't answer me. She just turned to face me for a few seconds before turning around again.

"She's so strange" I told Harry as he walked over to me.

"I mean she never talks, I wonder why that is?" I finished

Then suddenly bony hand touch my back. I stopped breathing and turned around. Bathilda Bagshot was standing behind us.

"Um hi" I said to her uncertain about what to say.

As guessed she said nothing, but motioned for myself and Harry to follow her. We followed her up the stairs, leaving Hermione downstairs, and then turned to the 2nd door on the right. I turned to look behind me and when I looked look back around, she was gone!

My heart picked up its pace and started to thumper against my chest. And that's when I new something strange was going on.


	14. Bathilda Bagshot

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Bpov**_

"H- Ha-Harry w-where did sh-she-she g-g-go?" I stuttered

"Where did who go? He asked me

"Bathilda stupid, who else" I told him with 'your such an idiot look'

" Oh, um I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention" he said scratching the back of his head.

"You don't say" I said to him as I went to switch on the light. But once I had, I instantly wished I hadn't. this room had to be the worst of the rooms I has seen so far. The wallpaper had been ripped off and was now hanging off, the walls and ceilings were rotting, the carpet was full of mystery stains and the furniture was smashed and thrown around the room.

"eww, gross!" I squealed but instantly stopped as I heard a whispering echo surround the room.

I jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as my heart pounded.

"Again.. I'm not sure"

Then suddenly out of the corner of my eye I'm sure that I spotted something slithering its way over to the smashed wooden chair. It looked somewhat like a snake. I rubbed my eyes thinking that when I looked back it would be gone. But yet again I was wrong, as when I looked back it was still there.

"Harry!" I yelled as loud as I could in the state of terror that I was in at this moment. Which to be honest, wasn't very loud.

"what is it? He said snapping his head around to face me.

"snake!" I screamed and pointed over to where I had just seen it. Over at the messed up chair.

"where? I don't see anything" he said

"it was there, it was right there, I swear!" I said as I started to hyperventilate.

"Bells, Bella!" he said grabbing onto my arms to calm me down, "Don't worry, okay, well get through this"

I nodded and grabbed onto his hand. Slowly, we searched around the room for any signs for the snake. But there was nothing. I mean how hard can it be to loose a 8ft snake.

And then that's when I heard it. A low hissing sounded almost…. Snake like.

It was coming from behind me so, trying not to draw to much attention to myself, I moved my head around.

And just in time to as when I did I saw the snake lunge it self at us.

"Harry!" I yelled yanking him around and giving him hard shove to the left as I jumped right.

Then when I landed on my side and heard a loud crack, I knew what I had just landed on.

My wand!

Shit! How was I suppose to defend my self now if I didn't have a wand and also I knew from my second year at Hogwarts that fixing wands was not easily do-able or for my acknowledgment, possible.

Ignoring my misery, I jumped up from the floor, ran over to Harry, yanked him up with all my strength and pulled him towards the door. I was about to tell him to take out his wand when I noticed that he already had it in hand.

The snake was gaining on us so Harry turned to nock him back a few feet. We ran down the stairs jumping over a few and missing them out.

We made it down the stairs and as we ran past Hermione I grabbed her without giving her no warning and she quickly span around. (Hermione was standing in the corner of the room, by the way, probably unsure what to do once she heard the racket we were making up stairs) While running Harry threw his wand to her which she swiftly caught.

We then threw are self's through the front door and ran for it. Hoping that the house didn't blow up on us.

We were mostly at a safe distance away from the house when it blew up. We jumped for it and it sort of felt like one of those slow motion movie scenes when the heros are running from the blowing up house and jump from it at the very last moment.

But I wasn't scared. I knew we were gonna make it. Well… sort of.

_**Apov**_

All 7 of us were sitting in the living room in utter silence. Me and Jazzy were sitting on the love seat and I was sitting on his lap while I snuggled up to him. Then, I was sucked into a vision.

_There were 3 people running from a exploding house. To the left was a boy dark brown hair, green eyes and glasses. He was wearing a brown jacket, dark brown pants and a white shirt._

_To the right was a girl_ _with caramel curly hair, light brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a light purple long sleeved t-shirt plus a light blue body warmer. _

_And finally in between the both of them was a girl with long, straight brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing black leggings, a light red t-shirt and a black jumper. It was Bella! _

_Then they jumped away from the explosion at the last moment._

"Alice, Alice!" I heard Jasper yell as he starting shaking me lightly.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked

"Bella, I saw Bella!" I said as calmly as I could.

Edward snapped up his head at the mention of Bellas name.

"Bella!, where is she? Is she okay? Who's she with?" Edward bombed me with questions.

"she's with to other people around her age. One male and one female and no, I don't recognise were she is"

"Well then what happened?" he asked worriedly

"Well… um, she and her friends were running from an exploding house" I mumbled quickly.

"a what, is she okay?, was she hurt?" Edward asked

"No I don't think she was hurt. They made it out on time but they did look pretty scratched up. She was bruised and scratched up a little."

Edward curled up into a ball and starting moaning.

"Edward she's fine, isn't that enough to know?" I questioned him

"No its not enough, I want her here with me, now"

But it was enough for me. As long as my best friend/sister was okay and doing what she had to do, then it is enough.


	15. Finding friends

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Bpov**_

A day had past since are incident (if you could call it that) at Bathilda Bagshots house.

Though it wasn't Bathilda as she had been dead for the past 8 months. Well according to Hermione anyway.

Last night after we arrived back at the tent, we moved locations again and we were now currently in a nice location near by the water and a lake.

Me and Harry walked over to Hermione ,who was leaning back on a tree by herself, to join her.

"Hey" I waved to her as I sat down

Hermione looked back up to smile at me.

"I'm sorry you guys" Hermione blubbered out.

"For what?" Harry asked her

"You know, for taking us to Bathildas house even though she's been dead for the past 8 months. That something I was suppose to know." Hermione said sadly and ashamed.

"Hermione" I said as I got up to give her a hug, "its not your job to no everything, you know. And we don't expect you to know everything either. Okay." I said to her

She nodded slightly.

"Oh and Hermione, can I have my wand back" Harry asked to Hermione who then looked slightly scared. Harry noticed.

"Hermione, where's my wand?"

"well, um…. You see when we were leaving the house I casted a spell and it sort of rebounded." she got up from her position non the floor reveal one of her scarves with bits of broken wand, "I tried to fix, I really did but… you know how hard wands are to fix. I could try to…."

"no don't worry, its okay" he said forcing a fake smiling at her.

"I really am sorry" she whispered

"I know you are" He told her while giving her a one arm hug.

"Well this would be the perfect moment to bring up the fact that Harry isn't the only one with a broken wand" I told them both.

"Wait what?" Hermione asked

"um well, yesterday when we jumping from that snake I sort of landed on my wand and snapped in half. It was totally not my fault." I responded.

My brother sighed. "Hermione leave me your wand and then you two go inside to get warm.

Hermione reached deep inside her woolly jumper to get out her wand.

"Lets go" I said as I reached for her wrist to start pulling her towards the tent.

Once we reached the tent Hermione asked me.

"Do you think Harry's mad at me?"

"No of course not. He might be a bit annoyed but not angry so don't worry about it."

"But what if you're wrong. What if he is mad at me" she sniffled

"Listen Hermione I know Harry like the back of my hand. He's my twin brother. I know 100% that he is not angry at you. Okay."

She nodded

For the rest of that day me and Hermione just sat there goofing around and giggling. that's right I giggle.

Anyway around 4 hours later Harry came back from.. What ever the hell he was doing. We had some food then went for bed to rest up for what ever crazy adventure we would have tomorrow. I mean seriously, my life is like a movie.

_**Hpov**_

I couldn't sleep.

The clock ticked to 11:59. There was something keeping me awake. I had this feeling that I was suppose to be somewhere.

I couldn't take it any more so getting out of my bed I quietly tip- toed over to the door and slid out. I walked over to the lake. White snow was covering the ground and the lake was currently frozen. I sat down on a rock beside the lake.

that's when I saw it. Deep in the lake I saw a glistening object. It almost looked like a… like a sword. Then that's when it all came together. It was the sword if Gryffindor. It had been missing for months now.

Grabbing out Hermione's wand I made a hole in the ice. I took of my shirt and jumped in. the water was freezing cold, it sent shivers down my spine. I swam down to where the sword was located but when as I was a few feet away, my scar started to burn and it hurt like hell. The pain was accelerating and stopped me from breathing. And that's when it came to me, I might die. Just as I thought it was all ending for me a arm came out and pulled me back up to the surface with the sword in hand.

I took a deep breath of air to refill my lungs and then I looked up to see the one and only Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing here?" I choked

"I wanted to come back. I wanted to come back as soon as I left but… but I didn't know where you guys were so I couldn't" He responded.

I nodded to him not quite sure how to respond.

I looked down at the sword in my hand that seconds ago I had completely forgotten about.

Walking back over to the rock I had been sitting on, I placed down the locket.

"Here take it" I said shoving the sword into Rons hand. He jumped back

"No. I'm not taking that thing. You can take it." he demanded

"No I cant. You have to be the one to do it. Not me" I said to him

He stood there and thought to him self.

It looked like his mind was having an argument with him self, going through the pros and cons.

Then he turned around and nodded to me and I passed the sword over to him.

He took a deep breath and started to run towards the locket but when he reached the rock a gust of strong wind came from the locket and knocked us down.

I was about to get up when a strange, smoky looking gas appeared from it and formed to figures. They were me and Hermione!

We were hugging each other and sayings things such as

"your nothing. Your nothing compared to the great Harry Potter."

Then Bella came up and started laughing.

"Ron don't listen! None of its true!" I yelled to him.

Then that's when my heart started beating fast. Ron picked up the sword and started running towards me with it ready I hand. I thought he was coming towards me but luckily he wasn't. with one swift movement he hit the locket.

Blackness came oozing out of it.

"I thought you were coming at me for a moment there" I said adding a fake laugh.

"Yeah well"

And then we walked back to the tent talking and joking around like he never left.

_**Bpov**_

I was woken in my sleep when my scar started to tingle. No wait not tingling but burning.

"Ow!" I whispered as I clutched my head.

"Hermione, Hermione!" I whisper yelled as I hit the bed

I started to yell for Harry to when I noticed that he wasn't in his bed.

I jumped out of my bed and started to shake her

"Hermione wake up. For god sake Hermione wake up!"

I shook her one last time and she finally woke up.

"What? What is it?" she whispered tiredly.

"Harry he's not here" I told her, scared for what my brother was doing.

Then from outside I heard footsteps crunching on the patches of snow and the twigs.

"Hermione there's someone outside" I said worriedly

Groggily she got out of bed, threw on her jacket and walked outside. Me following behind her.

And then that's when we saw who it was. Standing in front of us was my brother and Ron Weasley.

"Hi" Ron said awkwardly as he raised his hand to wave

I smiled at him. I expected Hermione to run up and hug him or something but all she did is stand there and glare.

"What are you doing here?" she said icily

"I wanted to come back. I did since I left but I couldn't find you" he answered back.

"then how did you find us?" Hermione asked him another question.

"well you see.. I was sleeping in this pub on Christmas when my deluminator shed a light. The light as speaking. I don't know what it was saying but it was in your voice. Then the light went here" he said pointing to his chest, " and I followed it then I end up with Harry."

"Well you can't just barge back here after a month, after hurting us all and then expect my sympathy." she said grabbing a hand full of leaves and throwing them in his face.

After that she walked away back into the tent and I followed her in after turning around to give a surprise Ron a apologetic face.

As I lay in my bed I couldn't help but smile. The group of 4 was back together and was ready to kick some wizard butts.


	16. The unexpected day out

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bpov**_

1 week had passed since Rons arrival. Hermione had been getting along better with Ron but they weren't't perfect. Yet when have they ever been.

We were all gathered around the table but no one was talking. Then suddenly from outside there was a loud crash.

We all froze.

"what was that?" I asked breaking the silence.

No one answered. Slowly, we all got up and headed outside.

We saw nothing so we went deeper into the forest. We searched around to see if we could find anything. And that's when we heard it. From behind there was a sound that sounded like someone stepping…. On a twig. Shoot! We didn't't bother to look back as we already knew that it was something bad, so we ran.

We jumped over logs, ducked from tree branches and I didn't't fall once, but the snatchers were fast and soon caught up to us. Me and Harry swerved around a tree but hesitantly stopped as we almost ran straight into Hermione.

Then she did what I never expected, she grabbed her wand and blasted both me and Harry in the face with some spell.

I ran at the top of my speed jumping over logs, ducking branches and I didn't't even trip once. We carried on running but they were to quick for us as they soon caught up with us.

We saw them coming towards so we swerved around the tree where we found Hermione.

Then she did something I never thought she would do. She blasted me and Harry in the face with her wand. I felt my face swell up. I quickly saw my reflection in the lake.

My lips were red and they had swelled up, my face had also swelled a little and eyes gotten larger. I glanced over at Harry his entire face was swelled up and he looked like he had been attacked by a angry army of bees.

But before I had a chance to even stand up, I was dragged up by the elbow by a snatcher. He had short raggy hair, dirty ripped clothes and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks but then again either have I so I cant talk. Anyway, two of them stood in the centre as they watched us.

One man was holding a large roll of paper full of different names. I wondered if my name was on it.

"Name?" the one in the middle asked looking at Hermione

"Penelope Clearwater" Hermione lied smoothly.

"Hmm" he said grabbing her by the chin.

"Let her go!" Ron yelled as he struggled to get out of the snatchers grip.

"Shut up! The man yelled, "Beautiful" he said looking back at Hermione

Then he looked back over at me and Harry and he said

"what happened to you ugly?"

I had to hold back a laugh. Yeah I mean, I know that it is a serious time but he does look hilarious.

Harry ignored his question and continued to say nothing and when he did the ragged man continued talking.

"Name" he instructed.

"Vernon Dursley" Harry lied croakily.

"And how about you" the man said looking at me.

I thought for a second.

Should I go along the lines of petunia Dursley and say I'm 'Vernon's sister' or should I pretend to be someone completely different. I decided to be someone different.

"Elizabeth Mason" I said thinking along the lines of Edward and his past.

I remembered him telling me on the night that he proposed. He had given me a ring that had belonged to his mother.

Ooh thinking about it, I still hadn't told Harry about my engagement with Edward but had he not noticed the ring that I wore above my finger.

I would tell him when this chaos was over, if I lived till then.

"check the list" he demanded.

The man checked over the list but then shook his head.

"Not on the list" the man in the middle said

"Then what do we do with them?" another one of them asked

"Lets take em' back to Malfoy Manner" the man in the middle replied gruffly.

Then they started dragging us to the other side of the forest. I knew that I should of fought, or yelled or tried to escape but I was tired and knew that I couldn't escape if I wanted to.

They carried on dragging us until we reached a white mansion closed off by a large, black gate. Malfoy Manner. It was bigger than I thought it would be.

They then dragged us inside and threw us onto the cold floor.

I looked up, standing in the room was Bellatrix Lestrange, the snatchers that had brought us in, a few other death eaters that I don't know and the Malfoys. Including Draco.

Bellatrix Lestrange turned around to face us, gasped and dropped her glass of a strange looking liquid on the floor with a loud clatter.

She ran over to us as fast as she could in the 4 inch heels she was wearing. She stopped an inch away from where we were standing and inspected us.

"What happened to them?" she asked to turning to face the snatchers who had brought us in.

"dunno, we found em like that" one of them mumbled tiredly.

"Draco" she said loudly, "Come here"

Draco slowly made his way over to where we were as tumbled with his sleeve

"Is it them?" she asked him

"Um… I'm not sure" he said slowly and softly.

"go on. Look closer, if we get it wrong the dark lord will have us all killed."

"I don't thin-" Draco started but got interrupted by a loud scream.

"What s that?" she screamed as she pointed at Hermione.

"Why does that filthy mudblood have my sword?"

Wait a second her sword? This wasn't her sword it belonged to Godrick Gryffindor or also Hogwarts.

But before anyone could do or say anything else me, Harry and Ron were dragged backwards while Hermione got pushed forward. The black. door closed behind us heavily.


	17. Malfoy Manor

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Bpov**_

"No!" I screamed loudly as I continued to get pulled backwards. I struggled, and kicked, I yelled and I screamed but his grip on my arm only seemed to tighten. Suddenly I was thrown backwards into the stone, brick wall.

I fell to the floor as the door slammed shut heavily.

"Now what do we? Ron screamed, "We cant just leave her in there with Bellatrix. Who knows what she'll do to Hermione."

"Calm down Ron, we'll figure out a plan" I whispered the last part as I heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Hello" the voice said quietly.

"Luna?" I asked as her head poked out of the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Harry also questioned.

"Oh, well they came for me during the night a few days ago. They were angry at my father for supporting Harry and Bella"

"Oh. I'm so sorry Luna" I told her

"its okay. We're not just going to stop supporting you just because of he who must not be named."

"Well thank you Luna but…" I got cut off.

Out of the darkness a small figure hobbled out. It was a goblin. Griphook!

"Griphook, why are you here?" Harry asked him suppressed

"There's no time to explain, but…." he got cut off by the sound of footsteps.

A familiar face popped round the corner. He was easily recognisable with his scruffy, grey t-shirt and mix matched socks. It was dobby

"Dobby!" me and Harry said simultaneously

"Why are you here?" Harry said

"I'm here to help master Harry and Mistress Bella and their friends." Dobby squeaked proudly.

"Thanks Dobby. We need to get Hermione out of there and get out. We need a plan." he paused, "Dobby you can flash in and out, cant you?" Harry stated.

"Of course, Master Harry" he nodded.

"Great. Now Dobby I need you to wait at the top of the stairs, when someone appears you get rid of them, leaving the door open. When you've done that make some noise and Wormtail will be ordered down here to see what's going on. Make sure he cant see you. When he opens that door" he said pointing at the caged door that was keeping us locked in, "then also shock him me, Bella and Ron will go upstairs and get Hermione while you get Luna and Griphook. Then you flash us out. Get it?" He finished.

Dobby nodded along with the rest of us.

A few minutes later we put are plan into action. As Dobby flashed himself upstairs, we ran through the plan and thought of places that we could go. But we didn't think of many places as Wormtail was suddenly approaching down the stairs.

The heavy, metal door slammed open and out came Wormtail.

"What's going on do…." He started ,a mix before confusion and anger his fat, rat like face, but got cut of as he froze on the spot and fell to the ground with a large clutter.

"Good job Dobby. Now, go get Luna and Griphook" I said and he nodded.

"Miss" Dobby offered as he held his hand out to her and she accepted it and smiled.

"Why thank you sir" she smiled happily.

"Sir" Dobby squeaked, "Dobby doesn't get called sir. I like her already" dobby said to us also happily.

I turned to smile at him before I followed d Ron and my brother up the stairs to Hermione. And unfortunately Bellatrix, The Malfoys and a bunch of other death eaters and snatchers.

Slowly we crept up the stairs and opened the door. Bellatrix wasn't there and neither was anyone else.

"They must be next door" I thought to myself

"They must be next door" I said again but out loud.

Stepping fully into the room I gasped. in front of me was a horrendous sight. My best friend Hermione Granger was lying unconscious on the floor with blood dripping down her left arm. Scratched in said _Mudblood._

Even though the sight of blood made me sick to my stomach, I couldn't look away. Poor Hermione left alone up here with that crazy bitch. The pain of that must have been unbearable.

The sound of footsteps entered the room and I jumped back into the shadow of the room.

"Lucius call the dark lord" she hissed in a terrifying voice, "Let him know that we've captured those rats. And the potter twins too" Bellatrix laughed icily.

Luciais began to leave the room and that's when we jumped out. Wands a the ready. Mine was pointing at no over than the crazy bitch herself.

At the sound of ore footsteps they turned around to face us. I shot the wand out of Lucius's hand so he was unable to call Voldemort. But Bellatrix was one step ahead as she yanked up the barely conscious Hermione.

"Put down the wands" she yelled as she held her wand up to Hermione's head.

Doing as she said, we dropped the wands on the floor and Draco ran to collect them.

"Damn, what to do now" I thought to myself

"Put her down!" Ron growled at her.

She shook her head and laughed

Up from above her I daw the crystal chandelier sway and as the seconds went by the swaying got bigger and more noticeable

I looked up and above the swaying chandelier I saw a green, pointy pair of ears. Dobby. That smart, problem solving little elf.

The light swung on its last hinges before it fell from the sky. About to fall on Bellatrix….. And Hermione!

But before I had chance to worry about anything, Bellatrix looked up and just in time to move out the way. Hermione was thrown forwards just as the crystals exploded on the floor.

"You!" She yelled pointing her long finger at Dobby, "You nearly killed me!"

"Dobby doesn't mean to kill, only to harm or seriously injure" he said back to her.

Then Luna and Griphook came running from behind Draco, our wands in Luna's hand.

Bellatrix let out an angry growl as she dug down into her dress pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

And then… she threw it in our direction…..


	18. The death of a friend

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Bpov**_

The blood drained from my face as the knife came closer, and closer to us. The knife which was just inches away from my face, was heading straight to us.

But just as the knife was about to hit us. We flashed out.

It all went in slow motion from that point.

Flashing through the sky, harshly landing on the ground, looking around to see that were on a beach, checking that everyone is okay and then seeing Dobby. Blood stained on his vest.

"D-Dobby" I stuttered when I saw him, "Wh-what happened?"

He took his had from behind his back to show a small, glistening pocket knife covered in blood.

"No!" I yelped as Harry ran over to him as he was just about to fall.

"No" I whimpered again as tears started pouring down my face.

"Dobby" Harry whispered sadly, "your going to be okay, yeah your gonna be alright" he said but it sounded more like he was trying to reinsure himself than Dobby.

I looked up at Hermione hoping that she would have something in her bag, something to save him, but she just looked at me with sad eyes as Ron held her closer to him.

And that meant no.

"Are you o-okay" I whispered, my voice croakily

Dobby took a large and long breath.

"dying with friends is the most peaceful and best way" he whispered so low I could barley hear him.

"No, no. Don't say that Dobby" I cried

"But it is true mistress Bella. Dobby is dying"

I wiped away a tear as I look up at Harry, who also had tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry. Dobby had lots of fun with Mistress Bella, Master Harry and their friends. You're the best." he said again and then his eyes shut close.

"Dobby" me and Harry whispered one final time.

Then, there was silence.

"We should bury him" Harry said, tears in his eyes, "The proper way. With no magic"

After we grabbed some shovels we started to dig a hole. A hole the size of a small elf's body.

"We'll leave you guys to it" Hermione whispered to us

And with that they walked over to the small, crooked house in the middle of no where.

Once they had all left I leaned over to Harry and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I cant believe he's gone" I whispered as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I know" he said using his free hand to stroke his cold, green cheek.

"Well, there's no time like the present" I huffed getting up unsteadily from my position on the floor.

I ducked down to take the lifeless Dobby from Harry's arms so he was able to get up.

Then, I got down onto my knees and hovered dobby above the hole that we had made. Yet I couldn't bare to do it. I look over at Harry for some help an he scooted over. He put his hands under mine and together, we slowly lowered Dobby down.

Once we had done, it we walked over to where the shovels were and started digging up more ground to cover him up with. After what seemed like a few minutes we had all the sand that we needed.

"Done" I said a few minutes later as I patted the ground with the back of my shovel

"Not yet were not" he replied. He grabbed tow rocks, a big, round rock and then a smaller, pointier rock.

_Rip_

_Here lies Dobby_

_A great friend and a free Elf._

_27__th__ June 1995- 22__nd__ March 2012_

"That's really nice" I whispered to him giving him a soft smile.

He smiled back and got up from the ground.

"Come on, we better get going or every one's gonna wonder where we are." he said and together we walked toward the small beach house.

As we walked over I thought back to today's events. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I could wait for this to finish and then to start a brand new day tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow would be different. Different and better and most importantly, Happier.

0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0 0o0

**AN**

**So that's the end of the first movie. Half way finished now!**

**Also, please don't forget to review.**

**P.S was going to upload this chapter a few days ago but my computer crashed. I was so scared that I would have to start it all again. **

**REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**()**


	19. The other side of the story

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Epov **_

7 months, 22 days, 5 hours and 12 seconds. 13 seconds..14 …

15...16...17. That's how long the love of my life has been gone. Almost a year. She had also missed Christmas, and I was really looking forward to spending Christmas with her. Our first Christmas together. But fate must hate me.

The pain in my chest got worse by the second and I have no idea how much longer I can go on for. I wanted to go look for her but my family said other wise. So I was thinking about giving it until the end of the year, and if she still didn't show, I would go look for her. And I wont rest until I have found her.

At the moment I was scrunched up in a ball in a corner of the living room, where I had been for almost the past 2 weeks. With the rest of my family.

No one was talking and so the room was completely silent except for the sounds of my quiet, small breaths.

No one had been quite right since Bella had left. Carlisle and Esme and lost a daughter, Emmett and Jasper had lost a little sister, Alice had lost a best friend, a shopping buddy and a sister, And I had lost my mate. And we were all suffering, even Rosalie ,even if she wasn't showing it.

In my mind all I could think about was Bella. The moments we had spent together, her angelic face, her big, brown, loving eyes….

And then I as I was searching the minds of my family, I felt like I was being pulled into another world.

_There was a empty beach. The only things on it was a old looking beach house and two teenagers. One boy, one girl._

_The girl had long, dark brown hair and a pale completion._

_Light brown muddy eyes that looked so familiar… yet so different. She had her head on the boys shoulders. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He like the girl was also pale._

"_I cant believe that he's gone" the girl cried_

"_Either can I" he said sadly._

"_Well there is no time like the present" the girl huffed, wiping her eyes, getting up to grab something out of the boys arms._

_A dead animal._

_It was small, and pale green. With big round eyes and pointy, large ears. He was wearing what looked like a pillow case covered in….. blood!_

_Then the boy and the girl lowered the body into the ground._

_Then finally the girl turned around fully and at that moment I knew who she was._

"Bella!" I whispered as I jumped up.

My families heads all turned at the mention of he name. all except for Alice who had already seen it.

"What about Bella? What did you see? Is she hurt?" my mum asked me as she bombarded me with questions.

"N-No" I stuttered not knowing what entirely sure what to say, not entirely sure about what I saw.

Who was she with. A brother? No she doesn't have any siblings, A friend? Didn't look familiar, unless he was from Arizona. A boyfriend? I couldn't even allow myself to think about that.

"Edward, Edward" I heard my father call to me.

"what? I asked as I look around me, oh sorry I spaced out"

"What did you see son" Carlisle softly asked.

"Bella. I saw Bella except she looked different and was covered in blood but it wasn't her blood, and she was on a empty beach with some boy and they were holding some sort of dead creature that looked somewhat like a Chiwawa. But the most important thing was that Bella's alive!"

I said so quickly that I didn't even know if the rest of my family could here me.

"Slow down son" Carlisle said to me, "you said that you saw some sort of dead creature, did it look like anything that you've seen before?"

"No it was pale green with large eyes and pointy ears. It looked pretty bony and fragile." Alice butted in before I could say anything

Carlisle shook his head

"Doesn't sound like anything that I've seen before"

"And what about the boy?" Emmett interrupted, "what he look like"

"He had really dark brown hair, almost black, green eyes. He wore thin, round glasses and was a few inches taller than Bella"

Maybe she's cheating on you!" Rosalie blurted out.

"Rosalie!" my mother scolded

"Rose, you know Bella would never do that" Emmett told her.

"Well what do you expect me to think. Huh, I mean she left us without even a goodbye and only a letter to explain. Charlie's not telling us anything anytime soon and it's bin 7 months. It's obvious that she's not coming back!" she yelled.

"Rose don't you remember what it said what it said on the letter. She has to finishes some unfinished business" I said as I pulled out the letter from my back pocket where it has been ever since she left.

"yeah Rose, Bella would never do anything like that to hurt Edward. She's not like that!" Alice backed me up and the rest of my family nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" she huffed, turned on her heels and left the room.

"I should properly go after her" Emmett said apologetically and went to go follow her

"I'm going hunting" I said to my family

"Wait!" a small but squeaky voice yelled as I reached the door, "Yes Alice?"

"Can I come to?" Alice asked me sweetly.

I as going to say no, say that I wants to be alone

"Sure" I smiled as I looked sown at her smiling little face.

Then we ran out into the forest and I felt as calm, and relaxed as I had in 7 months 22 days 5 hours 31 minutes and 43 seconds…

_**UnknownPov**_

"So the human is gone" I hissed, "what now? She cant be trusted.

"Calm down sister"

"Calm down, how am I suppose to calm down? She cant be tracked, her mind doesn't work like that, and you heard what they said, those freaks have no idea where she is"

"She'll return shortly sister. And when she does… we'll be waiting."

0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hey guys. I just wanted to day that school is out for the summer so I'll have a lot more time to update. Also don't forget to review __J!_


	20. the house on the beach

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Bpov**_

"So what is this place?" Harry asked Ron as me and Harry entered through the door.

Luna, who was sitting in the room next door reading her Quibbler magazine, looked up at us and gave us a small smile.

"This is Bill's and Fluer's place"" Ron answered.

"Then where are they then?" Hermione said as she examined the kitchen.

"There with mum and dad. Mum insisted that they stayed there until everything was over. Charlie's there too." Ron explained to us.

There was silence.

"So…. What do we do now?" Ron said.

"Well we have to talk to Griphook and Olivander. Olivander so we can check that your wands are safe to use, and Griphook to find out why Bellatrix Lestrange was expecting the sword of Gryffindor to be in her volt at Gringotts." I told everyone as I stood up.

"Who should we go see first?" said Ron

"Olivander" I replied, " He'll be easier" I told everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"Okay so lets go….." I stopped in mid-sentence as I spotted something in the corner of the room that caught my eye.

"What, what is it?" my brother asked me as he let his eyes wander to where mine were looking.

"It's that sign again" Harry pointed out when he had fund what I was looking at.

"What sign?" Ron asked as he hurried to see what we were looking at, "Oh you mean the deathly hallows."

"The what?" the three of said simultaneously.

"wait a second, I remember now! I've seen this before it was in my book"

"What book?" Harry questioned.

"The one that Dumbledore left for me. Look!" she grabbed the book from out of her bag and quickly scurried through the pages until she found the right one.

"Listen" she instructed

_There were once three brothers here were walking along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river, too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. But before they could cross they found their paths being blocked by a hooded figure, it was death and he felt cheated. _

_Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river. _

_But death was cunning. _

_He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that ach of them had earned a prize for being smart enough to evade him._

_The oldest, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So death fashioned him one from a elder tree that stood near by. _

_The second brother decided to humiliate death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him._

_Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by death. And so it was that death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility._

_The first brother travelled to a distance village, where with the elder wand in hand he killed a wizard who he had once quarrelled. Drunk, with the power that the elder wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brothers throat for good measure._

_So death took the first brother as his own._

_The second brother returned home, where he took and turned it thrice I his hand. To his delight the woman he had hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. _

_And so death took the second brother as his own._

_But though death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the cloak of invisibility and passed it onto his son. And then he greeted death as an old friend and when with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

"Wow" I breathed as Hermione finished reading, "But what makes that sign the deathly hallows?"

"Easy, think about it this way" she got out a pen and parch of paper room her back pocket, " This triangle represent the cloak of invisibility, the circle represents the resurrection stone and the line is the elder wand"

"But wait, doesn't Volde-"

"Wait! don't say his name!" Ron screeched

"Why Ron? I'm not afraid to say it" I told him

"I know your not but while I was away from you guys, I overheard something. So just lease don't say his name"

"Okay. But anyway doesn't you-know-who have the elder wand."

"I think your right" Harry said to me, "Which means we have to work fast"

And with that, all 4 of us ran up the stairs toward Olivander's room. We slowed down as we got closer.

"Um. Mr Olivander sir, may we come in" Hermione said with a small voice that was just about noticeable to hear through the door.

"Ugh, sure come in" he mumble croakily.

The door squeaked as Hermione pushed it open.

Olivander was lounged on a wooden chair that was position in the middle of the floor. He had a cup of warm loco Chocó and as staring off into space.

"Um hello sir, it's me Harry Potter"

"Yes yes, I remember you 11 inches, made from holly, phoenix feather, nice and supple. And you 10 inches, made from walnut, phoenix feather, firm yet bendy."

"How-how did you know that" I asked astounded.

"Oh miss Potter, I remember every wand I've ever sold" Olivander explained

Harry cleared his throat.

"Well um, we need you to tell us if these wands are safe to use."

Harry passed over the first wand

"Ah yes. 10 inches, made from hawthorn, Unicorn hair and reasonably pliant. This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.

"And this one?" I asked passing over the second wand.

He examined it closely

"12 ¾ inches, made from walnut, Dragon heartstring and unyielding. This is the wand of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange"

"And are they safe to use?" Hermione asked him.

He simply nodded his head.

"Very"

"Well thank you Mr Olivander sir. You've been very helpful, but we must be going" I told him

"Well it was wonderful to see you again and I hope that you succeed" and with that we quietly left the room.

"So Griphook next, right?" Ron asked nervously.

I nodded.

Walking over to his room I knocked on the door loudly three times.

"Enter" Griphook answered and we al walked into the room.

Ron and Hermione sat them self down on the bed but Harry and I both grabbed a chair and seated ourselves closer to him.

"How are you?" Harry first asked him.

"I'm alive" he responded

"I don't know if you if you remember but…."

"That I took the both of you to your volt when you first time you arrived at Gringotts" we looked at him outstand, "Even you among us goblins you are quiet famous"

"Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think that the sword of Gryffindor belonged in her volt at Gringotts?" Harry asked

"There is a sword in her volt that is identical to this one"

"And she never noticed that it was a fake?" I asked

"They're very similar. Only a goblin would be able to tell"

"And who put t there?" Hermione asked next

"A professor at Hogwarts, I now believe that he is headmaster"

We nodded

"So Snape put a fake sword in Bellatrix's volt" Ron said and he nodded

"We need your help to get into Gringots and into her volt" I told Griphook.

"And why would I do that?" he asked us questioningly

"We have gold, lots of it" I responded

"I'm not interested in gold, the only thing would b willingly to do for is that" he motioned his head towards the sword in Harry's hands.

Me and Harry looked at each other, and than at Ron and Hermione who were giving us both nervous looks.

"…. Okay" I said, "we'll be back up"

With that we all stepped out the room.

"Why do we need to go to Bellatrix's volt?" Hermione asked once we had left the room.

"Because, she seemed very reluctant to know what we had taken from her volt"

"I bet there's another Horcrux in there if she was that curious and nervous."

"But how are we suppose to destroy it if your giving Griphook the sword?" Ron said curiously."

"Um… we don't have all the details worked out yet" I said in a small voice.

I started walking back to the door when a thought accured to me.

"Luna!" I all but almost yelled

"What?" Hermione asked

"We cant just leave her here."

I ran down the stairs two at a time with the rest of them on my tail.

"Luna, we have to be leaving soon. Can you….?"

"Don't worry. I can make my way back" She answered back

"With that answer we all ran back upstairs to Griphook. It was settled. We were going to break into Gringots, into her volt and find that Horcrux.

We were going t be one step closer to killing Voldemort.


	21. Gringotts break in

**Chapter 21**

**Bpov**

"How do I look?" Hermione asked emerging from the house. She looked just like Bellatrix Lestrange.

He caramel curly hair was now jet black and in a mess covering the top of her head. She was wearing a long, black flowing dress that she had found in Fluer's closet.

"Horrible" Ron responded

Ron was now disguised with a fake beard and like Hermione, was dressed in black.

"We're counting on you Griphook, get us into her vault and the sword is yours." Harry reminded him.

Griphook nodded.

We grabbed onto each other, and with a flash we were gone.

As I regained my vision I saw that we were standing just outside Gringotts.

Harry bent down low enough that Griphook could sit on his shoulders and disappeared under the safety of his invisibility cloak.

I on the over hand disappeared from sight using my most prized possession.

A necklace that was given to me at my first Christmas at Hogwarts. Which belonged to my mother.

We entered in. Hermione in front with Ron following slightly behind.

Hermione walked unsteadily to the front desk in her 2 inch heals.

"I demand to see my vault" Hermione said using her best Bellatrix voice.

"ID please" said the goblin behind the desk

"I hardly think that that will be necessary" Hermione coughed

"Oh. Madam Lestrange." said the goblin looking up to look at Hermione, "But I will still need ID."

My mind froze. What were we suppose to now, we don't have any proof. My mind was racing with many thoughts until I heard Harry whisper something.

"Imperio"

A few seconds later The goblin got a dopey smile on his face. He closed his eyes to only reopen them a second later

"This way" he sad jumping from his seat and leading us out of the room

"Here we are" he responded again gesturing towards a small, unsafe cart. But without the sides

Unwillingly I hopped onto the cart beside Harry and it started moving.

The cart moved quickly, so quickly I thought that I was going to fall.

The ride continued for a few minutes. And that's when I notice a rather large stream of water falling from above. It was getting larger as we approached.

And then we went under, as we did I felt the magical, tingling sensation that I usually had when wearing this necklace leave my body.

I looked around me to see that not only was Harry visible again, but that Hermione now looked like….. Hermione.

Then we were thrown overboard.

I screamed the entire way down. As gushes of air blew my hair back and burned my face. The ground was getting closer, and closer. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to erupted over my body, but it didn't come not straight away anyway.

I stood up and dusted my self off.

"What in the devils are you doing down here?" Yelled the Goblin.

He waited for his answer but it never came as we had already started running towards her vault.

The vault door swung open and lay inside was millions of gold.

"Accio Horcrux" Hermione said, wand at front.

"Your not seriously trying that one again" Ron said to her.

"That type of magic doesn't work in here" Griphook told Hermione

"Is it in here?" Hermione she the both of us

We nodded to answer her question.

Then I saw it. A small golden trophy, settled on the top of a pile of other golden objects.

"There it is" I said using my wand to point

I stated walking toward it when I accidentally his a cup with my foot, before my eyes it stated to multiply until there must have been at least 12

"Everything you touch will multiply" Griphook informed us.

"Stay still" Hermione yelled but I completely ignored her and continued to run towards the cup. The cups got bigger and bigger until they were reaching up to my neck.

"Come on" I yelled as me and Harry continued to race towards the Horcrux. We got closer and closer. It was a arms length away. Nearly in my grip.

I felt my self being pushed under. Further down as more gold landed on top of me. I stopped moving.

I knew what Harry was thinking, and I was thinking the same.

1,2,3 blast.

A green blast of light shot from the tip of our wands, blasting many of the golden cups from out path and allowing us out.

We scrambled out and rolled down the hill of gold, grabbing the cup as we did.

"Help us Griphook" I pleaded

He looked down at me and smirked

"I said that I would help you get in, I never said anything about getting you out" and with that he dissaperated from the vault. With the sword.

"Defodio!" Hermione screamed pointing at the volt door.

The door blasted over landing several feet away.

Next ,Hermione ran over to me and Ron to Harry, and gave us a hand up.

"Come on!" Ron yelled running out of the vault.

As we ran round the corner I heard a loud rawr and froze in my tracks. A large…. No humongous dragon was standing in the centre of the room. It had a pastel green scales, deadly sharp spikes ,trailing from the back of his head down to the beginning of his tail, it had huge glairing eyes along with sharp piercing teeth.

Then if things couldn't get much worse, 12 more men wearing blue uniforms and holding there wands out towards us came marching towards us. The Gringotts guards.

"Um, guys" I whispered petrified.

Ron, Hermione and Harry began running towards the stairs but I was frozen in my spot.

"Come on" Harry yelled grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me away.

"What do we do now?" Hermione yelled as we hid behind the cumbering walls.

Spells were flying from every direction as the hit and flew off the walls.

"I don't know. You the smart one!" Ron shouted back to her.

"Well I have something but its mad" she said pointing at the wall, "Defodio!"

With that she jumped from the landing and landed onto the dragons back, holding onto the spikes to stop her from falling.

I followed her and jumped after.

"Well come on then" I yelled to the over the sounds of loud banging.

The guys jumped up and landed beside us.

"Defodio" Hermione yelled agian pointing at the ceiling. The spell hit the wall causing it to crumble and fall. then she used the revulsion charm and the dragon broke free on his chains.

The dragon spreaded his wings and we went flying outside.

Free and safe! For now


	22. Going back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 22**

**Bpov**

The dragon continued to glide until we reached a nearby beach.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"We jump" Was Rons answer

"When ?" Hermione yelled

"Now!" he replied before he jumped off the dragons back and into the water.

I let go of the dragon and plumaged 10 feet into the water. The icy water send chills down my spine. I was headed back up to the surface when I got a burning sensation in my forehead. The pain got worse and harder to bare. I closed my eyes and stopped swimming. I was falling backwards into the darkness. I was getting tired and my eyes were drifting shut.

_The room was full of dead bodies. Griphook, Gringotts guards, Goblins. They were covered in blood and sprawled on the floor. Griphook was dead, lying with the sword in his hands. Voldemort was walking around with Nagini by his side_

"_They found are secret, Nagini. That will make us more vulnerable. You must stay close" whispered Voldemort as he walked around Malfoy Manor._

The scene changed

_There was a ghost. With light brown hair and a pale complex. She was wearing a pale green, flowing dress. Then there was the Ravenclaw flag and a trophy. _

My eyes shot open and I swam to the surface fighting the burning sensation in my chest. I flew out the water and took a deep breath.

I began swimming to land when I noticed Harry to my right.. Of course! He saw it too.

I sat on the edge of the beach and coughed.

"The last Horcrux. Its in Hogwarts" I told them as we walked further into the beach.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked me

"We saw it" I responded back

"you cant just keep letting him in!" Hermione lectured

"We cant always help it Hermione" Harry told her back

Hermione grabbed her bag and started pulling clothes from it.

"We have to get going" Harry said to them both as he and Ron started to change.

"What. We have to plot, we have to plan" Hermione said in defence

"Come on Hermione we plot, we plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose" Harry told her.

"But one problem, Snape's headmaster now. We cant just walk in through the front doors" Ron said to us

"Then we'll go to Hogsmeade" Harry said

"And take the hidden root through honey dukes" I finished

Me and Hermione left the boys while we went to change by a hill behind them. I dressed into dark jeans, vans and Black jumper with white vest and went back over to the boys.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o o0oo0oo0oo0

We were walking around Hogsmeade as we made our way back to Hogwarts, keeping out of sight as much as possible.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked squinting my eyes to try and get a better look. I saw a few black blobs in the distance.

"Get in!" I heard a voice yell from behind.

There was a older looking man standing beside a open door. I couldn't see him very well but I could see that he had a long grey beard.

Harry was the first one to enter the room, we me trailing behind as I held on to his wrist. Then Hermione and Ron.

Once we had stepped into the lightly dimmed room, I could make out the mans features, and the more I looked the more I recognized him.

It was Aberforth. Dumbledore's brother.

"Your Aberforth aren't you? Dumbledore's brother" Harry asked him before I was able to.

"Yes. now what were you thinking, walking around Hogsmeade like that when there's death eaters everywhere looking for you." Aberforth yelled.

"Dumbledore gave us a mission" I told him

"An easy mission I hope" he said

"we're hunting Horcruxs" Harry said to him and Aberforth gave him a look of disgust.

"that's a suicide attempt"

"He trusted us" Harry bellowed .

"Really! Did he ever mention me. Did he ever mention her?" he said gesturing toward a painting on the wall of young girl in a meadow.

"Why would he?" I asked him confused.

"That's you sister, Ariana, isn't it. She died very young" Hermione asked Aberforth and he turned around t look at her.

"My brother sacrificed lots of things on his search to power, including Ariana"

"Where did you get that mirror?" I asked him once I noticed the broken piece in his hand.

"Mandungas gave it to me" Aberforth told me.

"He had no right. That belonged to…." Harry yelled but never had a chance to finish.

"Sirius Black. I know, but what good is it that I had it."

"We need to get into Hogwarts" I said taking a step forwards, "We think there's another Horcrux in there"

Aberforth took a long, deep breath.

"You know what to do" He whispered at no one.

Once he had spoken Ariana turned and walked away.

"I must be going now. Good luck" And with that Aberforth walked out the door.

A course of goodbyes and thank-you's ran through the room.

The picture swung open and out came a familiar face. Neville!

"Neville what happened to you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you. And this, this is nothing, you should see Seamus." He responded helping me up into the tunnel.

"I didn't know these tunnels existed" Hermione said to Neville.

"That's because the y were blocked off at the beginning of the year. These are the only way in or out these days."

"Neville, what happened to your face?" Harry asked him

"Oh this. I got this from the death eaters when I refused to use the cruciatus curse. On the first years." Neville told us and I was astonished

Why the hell would you be made to do that to first years. that's disgusting.

"So what's the school like now with Snape as headmaster?" Ron asked him

"We hardly see Snape any more. it's the twins you want to look out for" he suddenly stopped, "Ah here we are. Lets have some fun. You guys wait out here for a second." Neville instructed us

"I brought something" Neville said over the noise of everyone in the room

"Not more of Aberforrth's cooking I hope" I could recognize Seamus's voice.

Neville stood aside and completely opened the door. Me and Harry stepped at first, followed by Hermione and Ron.

Everyone in the room when wild. There were whistles and clapping and hoots of cheers.

Once the celebrations had calmed down I saw a familiar red head run through the crowd.

"Snape knows there back, he knows they were spotted at Hogsmeade."

The sound of Ginny's voice got Harry's attention. They both met each others eyes and Ginny ran in for a hug."

"I'v been gone 6 months and she's already forgotten about me" Ron joked from behind me

"So what are you doing back?" Asked Seamus.

"Were looking for something" I told every one

"What is it?" Dean asked

"I don't know " I told him honestly

"Where is it?" Cho also asked

"…we don't know that either, I realise that's not much to go on" I said.

"That's nothing to go on"

"What we do know is that it will be small, easily concealable and connected to Ravenclaw." Harry said stepping beside us again with his arms around Ginny, "Anyone got any ideas?"

Luna was the first one to speak

"Well how about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw"

No one spoke.

"You know, Rowena Ravenclaws' lost Diadem Haven't you ever heard of it?" Luna asked.

"Yes but its been lost for centuries" Cho- Chang told Luna back.

The room went silent again.

"Guys! We have to go. Snape knows that Harry and Bella are back. He wants to talk about it in the Great Hall" yelled a kid that I didn't recognize.

But what I did know is that is Potters were going to make a reappearance. Its time to get my robes back on.


End file.
